Earthquake
by Solarsystemex
Summary: After Po and Tigress have an argument, before their time to go on a vacation, they're torn apart. After having some of their vacation, a massive earthquake hits the area and even causing a tsunami. One event broke Po and Tigress apart, will another bring them back together? Rated T for some blood
1. An argument

**A/N: Here's a new story! :D This has nothing to do with Kung Fu Nightfall or its sequels, enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

******Earthquake**

******Chapter 1 - An argument**

It's a beautiful sunny day in the Valley of Peace, the golden sun is getting close to setting, the light cast golden light across the Valley, and the light from the sun was beautiful, it was red, golden with some purple light on the clouds mixed in, there were some people out and shopping, but they'll be closing here soon, the Valley looked so peaceful, hence the name 'Valley of Peace'. And, in the Jade Palace, Shifu was meditating while, meanwhile in the training hall, his students, Po, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five are finishing off their daily training. In the training hall, Po and Monkey were sparring with the giant sticks and Monkey of course, is doing better, Viper is doing her training in the Fiery Field of Death, Mantis is in the wooden gauntlets, and Crane and Tigress were doing some sparring on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. Then Monkey hit Po on the head with the giant stick making him yell in pain, then Monkey kicked Po away onto the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, making Tigress and him fall down in a heap. Po was on top of Tigress and she didn't look too happy.

"Ugh!" she said, "Can you please watch what you do, panda?!" Po got off her and said, "Sorry, it was Monkey's fault." He offered a hand to her, but she pushed it aside and got up herself.

"Well," she said, "Be much more careful! Monkey, that means you too."

"Yes Tigress," said Monkey. Tigress sighed and then said, "Okay, that's settled. Now, who's up for one last sparring match against me?" Po jumped up and began saying happily, "Me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Tigress held back a smile and said, "Okay, the final sparring match of the day will be Po vs. me." Then Po jumped out of joy and exclaimed, "Awesome!" Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance at the panda's excitement, but she decided not be angry. Then Viper stopped training and slithered over to see what's going on.

"So," she said, "Did I hear Tigress announce the last sparring match will be her and Po?" Tigress nodded and said, "Po's so gonna lose." Po then stood up straight and said proudly, "I will not lose! I will beat you!" Tigress chuckled deviously and said, "We shall see, panda."

Then they walked over to where they're gonna spar, and they started on the spinning logs on the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Monkey were ready to start the sparring match, Po and Tigress stood on opposite sides, not on the logs yet, but on the edge of them.

"Ready Po?" Tigress asked.

"I'm ready, Tigress!" Po said with a smile.

Then they both got on the spinning logs and the clubs began swinging all around them! Tigress kept her balance while Po had some trouble, he almost slipped but he managed to keep himself from falling.

"Had enough panda?" Tigress asked, wanting him to quit.

"No," said Po, "I'm just getting started!" Then he made his way over to Tigress while punching two of the clubs and avoiding one of them, and then they began to spar with each other, and they had to keep their balance! Tigress through some punches to Po, and she avoided some punches and kicks from the panda by jumping onto another log and then she punched a club in Po's face, he held it in pain for a second before leaping into action and began throwing punches to Tigress, who was defending herself. Then Tigress punched Po, who returned it and then he kicked her gut and she didn't even stop fighting him! The two warriors were going really good at offense and defense, they hardly even beat one another up because they were so good. Then Po avoided another punch from Tigress and saw an opening, then he took it and she nearly lost her balance. Po smiled deviously as he got off the spinning logs onto the floor, Tigress said, "Come back here," before going after him. When she reached him, they began sparring again. Po then knocked her off her feet, but then she did the same to him! Po quickly got up and then he did the "Feet of Fury" on Tigress, she kept blocking each attack and then one kick got her right in the face! She held her face in pain before she lunged at Po and knocked him to the ground! Tigress looked at Po and asked, "Had enough? Give it up, panda." Po sprang to his feet and shouted "Never" before lunging at Tigress, but she avoided him by jumping onto the Jade Tortoise. Po went after her and she managed to jump on the other side before he reached her. Po smiled deviously and then he dropped it when he fell into the Tortoise, losing his balance!

"Panda!" Tigress shouted, completely caught off guard, then she went flying towards the Swinging Clubs, then one hit her in the face and then she had to balance herself on the spinning logs! Po managed to get out of the Tortoise to try and help her, and then Tigress slipped on the spinning log and did a full split, that made her hold herself in pain. Then a club came along and hit her, sending her flying into the Jade Tortoise! She flew out of it and went over the wooden gauntlets and then she landed in the Fiery Field of Death! Before she could say anything the machine did its job and then fire FWOOSHED onto her! She screamed in pain, and every time she did, her friends winced at the sight, including Po. Then she stopped screaming in pain and she crawled out of the Fiery Field, completely covered with black soot, but okay. They all ran over to her and Viper asked with fastness in her voice, "Tigress, are you okay?" Tigress coughed as she brushed herself off some, she was greatly humiliated by this. Crane gave her a towel, she took it and began brushing her face off with it.

"Do you need any medical help, Tigress?" Mantis asked, wanting to help her.

Tigress scoffed as she put away the towel, her face was clean but she was still covered in soot. She briefly glared at Po before Viper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh sure!" Tigress said with a frustrated tone.

Po smiled and asked, "If you're okay, why don't we finish the sparring match?" Tigress growled a bit before saying in a mean tone, "I'm gonna wash up before I eat. You fix us dinner while I wash up." She began stomping away and Po asked, "What about..." he was cut off when Tigress shouted, "The sparring match is over, DRAGON WARRIOR!" Then she slammed the door behind her, greatly humiliated at what happened.

"You should talk to her later," Viper advised to Po.

"Maybe I should," said Po, feeling guilty about the whole thing, "I would've told her that I was sorry, but she didn't let me..."

"Just give her some time to cool off," Crane suggested. Po sighed and he knew Tigress needed some time alone, then he said, "While she's washing up, I'll prepare us some noodle soup."

"All right!" Mantis said with a smile, "I can't wait to have some more of that noodle soup!" Po chuckled a bit, but as they walked, he couldn't help but wonder why Tigress has been acting up lately.

A little while later, Tigress, now in a white shirt with short white pants, her clothes to put on after a shower, she looked in the mirror and examined her face for any kind of wound. She did see a mark where the club hit her in the face, but it wasn't serious, it was just a red mark that'll be gone in a day or two.

"How dare he humiliate me like that," she thought with anger, "I'm a warrior for goodness sake and that's _never_ happened to me before. And it happened with that panda!" She clenched her fists in anger and humiliation and continue to think, she felt an unknown rage, that wasn't her current anger come over her and then she punched the mirror, breaking it! Then she threw some stuff and stomped out of the bath house to change into her regular clothing that were in her room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Po is fixing his regular noodle soup that his father taught him how to make, while his friends, talk with each other about something.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Monkey said with a smile, resting his hands behind his head.

"I can't either!" Viper exclaimed with a smile, "The town's so beautiful! The beach, the buildings, everything!"

"I can't wait to try all of the food!" Mantis said with a smile, then Crane said with a smile, "As long as you don't get a stomach ache." They all laughed at that, for they were going on a vacation to a new town far from the Valley, and at China's coastline. Po was still wondering what was up with Tigress, he just couldn't take his mind off the fact that she's been meaner and more aggressive than before the battle with Shen. Then he put the noodle soup in bowls and passed them all out saying, "Order up!"

"Thanks Po," Viper said with a smile, taking her spoon while blowing on the soup to cool it off some. Po smiled and said, "Thanks Viper, I'm always happy to serve." Po was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he felt guilty and he needed to talk to Tigress. He had made her a bowl of noodle soup and it was sitting on the table where her empty seat is. Then Master Shifu walked in and said, "Hello students."

"Hi Master Shifu," they all said in unison. Then Shifu began looking around, he didn't see Tigress anywhere and then he asked, "Might I ask where Tigress is?"

"She's washing up," said Viper, Monkey chuckled and said, "Yeah, after she was beaten by Po." Po shot Monkey a glare and said, "Don't even talk about it."

"Is something wrong?" Shifu asked with a wondered look.

"No Master," Po lied, "She just had a rough day." Shifu rubbed his beard before saying, "Okay. You should know that we're heading to Coastal Town to enjoy ourselves for a week."

"Oh right," said Mantis. Then Shifu joined in and sat down in his seat before he began to eat along with the others.

Meanwhile, in Tigress' room, Tigress has changed into her clothes similar to the ones that were charred in the Fiery Field of Death. She was clean and just looking like herself again. She was cooled off a bit but she just kept feeling this pain in herself.

"What the heck is my problem?" she said out loud to herself, "For two stinking months I've been feeling this anger and pain, and I don't know why..."

She continued to think, she was standing in one place, and then she had a thought come to her. She then sat on her bed and began to meditate. Back in the kitchen, Tigress hasn't returned to her friends.

"I think Tigress has been gone way too long," said Viper.

"I agree," said Crane. Then Shifu rubbed his temples and asked, "What's wrong with Tigress?"

"Well," said Po, "She was mad when I accidentally lost my balance on the Jade Tortoise and she was hit by one of the clubs and she was charred by the Fiery Field."

"Oh my," said Shifu, "Is she okay?" Po shook his head and said, "She's fine, but I don't know what she feels like right now. I think she was humiliated."

"I bet," said Mantis, "She doesn't like to lose to you, you know."

Shifu sighed and said, "Panda, you go talk to her. I want you to make her feel better and undo any damage you caused." Po stood up, bowed before his master and said, "Yes Master Shifu." Then Po picked up Tigress' bowl, it was still hot, and then he walked out of the kitchen. A little later, Po entered the student barracks, and he could see Tigress' candle still on, he then walked up to the door, knocked and he didn't hear a response. He shrugged and knocked again, nothing. He tried again and nothing. Then he opened the door to see Tigress meditating. He then walked into the room, put the bowl of noodle soup on Tigress' dresser and he walked over to her. She was beautiful looking when she was meditating, Po smiled a bit before he began to shake her lightly.

"Tigress," Po said softly, "Tigress." He continued to shake her lightly and he said her name again, then her eyes shot open and she punched Po, but she didn't know it was him.

"OWWW!" Po yelled in pain, holding his nose. Tigress then saw it was Po, she remained emotionless and said, "Oh, it's just you, Po." Po held his nose while Tigress asked, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

"Tigress," Po said, still holding his nose, "I brought you some noodle soup to eat. And I also want to see what's happening with you."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"I mean," said Po, "You've been meaner to me for the last two months and all I've been trying to do is be nicer. What's up with that?"

"Why do you ask me, panda?" Tigress asked, remaining emotionless, "I'm a hardcore warrior and I will always be."

"Everyone has emotions, Tigress," said Po, "And I..."

"And you what?" Tigress asked with a louder tone, "Do you know what you just did to me in there panda?!"

"Tigress," said Po, "I came to..."

"Humiliate me again?!" Tigress shouted, "Look panda, I've not EVER been humiliated like that in the training hall, or in front of the others! What do you got to say for yourself?!" Po was a bit surprised to see Tigress angry, he hardly sees her this angry anymore. Then he managed to say, "No, I did not! I came to bring you some noodle soup and just talk to you."

"After what you did?" Tigress said in a somewhat harsh tone, "I don't need talking to, _Dragon Warrior_!" Po remained calm and then he asked, "Can't you just eat?" He held the bowl up to Tigress, she looked at it for a moment before turning her head away saying, "I'm not hungry."

"It's not healthy to skip a meal," Po said softly, "Now come on and eat." He held the bowl in front of Tigress' face and she said in a mean tone, "Get it...away from me..."

"Come on," Po gently urged her, "It's..." Then she slapped the bowl and the noodle soup went into Po's face make him scream in pain! It was so hot!

"JEEZ! Tigress! What's your deal?!" Po shouted in anger and pain as he brushed his face off.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" Tigress said with a cold tone, looking at Po with angry eyes.

"Then what's your deal?" Po asked, trying to calm down, "I just want to know what's been going on for the last three months so I can undo any damage between us."

"Look panda," Tigress said coldly, "You don't know what I've been going through! I've been through too much!"

"Then what?" Po asked, "If I can just know what's been going on I'd want to help." Tigress bit her lip and let out a low growl, she hardened her heart remembering how Po humiliated her, she was just so angry and frustrated that she couldn't control it. She then hung her head low and said, "Go."

"But I want to..."

"I said go!" Tigress screamed.

"Darn it Tigress! Do you know that I'm trying to help?!" Po screamed in anger.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Tigress roared, making Po jump back in shock, then he grew angry and shouted, "FINE! By the way. Some warrior you are! You cannot defeat the _Dragon Warrior_!" Tigress gasped and screamed out, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I dare because you're acting like I'm just trash!" Po screamed in anger, "And since you think that, you stink at friendship and funship!" Tigress growled again and said, "I know! And you stink as a friend!"

"Well that doesn't matter anyway because I don't want to be friends!" Po said out of anger, not thinking at all. Tigress growled and said, "Get out! We're through! Out of my room!" Then Po stomped out of the room and slammed Tigress' door leaving the bowl and noodle soup mess on her floor. Then Tigress grabbed her candle, blew out the flame and when she did she threw it at the wall, breaking it. Back in the kitchen the others were wondering how the talk went with Tigress. Then Po came stomping back in and Viper asked, "How did the talk go?"

"It went terrible," Po said in an angry tone.

"What happened?" Shifu asked. Po looked at him and said, "She doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. I wouldn't try to talk to her, she's being such a meany." Then Po grabbed himself a bowl of soup and began to leave.

"Where're you going?" Shifu asked.

"I'm sleeping somewhere else tonight," Po said, not looking back, "I don't want any part of Tigress for now." Then he left, and the others were just shocked that something like this happened. As Po walked down the hall, he began to feel guilty for what he said to Tigress, he wished he hadn't said any of that nonsense. He knew he had to apologize to her soon. But he figured to let her cool off after today.

"Why did I even say such things?" Po asked himself, now really guilty about the entire event.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know please, and where the characters in character? And Po was just angry just so you know. :)**


	2. Going and arriving

**A/n: Here's chapter 2 to the story Earthquake! :D I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 2 - Going and arriving**

The next day, Master Shifu is up for the day, he's walking to the hall of the Student Barracks where he usually goes to greet his students in the morning. He can't get over the fact that Po and Tigress had a huge argument, as he thinks, he noticed that Tigress has been acting a lot more serious and determined than before the fight with Shen. When he reached his destination, he must tell his students to get ready and pack up, for they're leaving for Coastal Town. Shifu's already packed, for he wanted some time for some meditation. Then, he reached his destination to hear the snores of the warriors. Then the morning gong rang and all of his students, except Po, came out of their rooms saying in unison, "Good morning, Master." Shifu smiled and said, "Good morning students, today, we're heading out for Coastal Town. I want you all to get packed up and ready to go."

"Yes master," they all said in unison before Shifu left to go meditate. While everyone was excited about the trip, Tigress wasn't too hyped up on going on vacation. She wanted to continue to train at home, but Shifu said not to go into the training hall, or she won't be allowed in there for two weeks. While the others chatted about the trip, which Tigress wasn't paying any mind to, she just let out a long sigh, before heading into her room to begin to pack up.

In her room, Tigress pulled out some identical clothes just like the ones she was wearing, she packed up some toothpaste, and some extra sandals. She sighed to herself until she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Tigress asked while looking over, then she saw Viper's head poke in and she said, "Is it okay to come in, Tigress?" Tigress nodded before the snake entered her room.

"What is it?" Tigress asked the snake.

Viper saw what Tigress packed up, and she saw that she didn't pack her swimsuit. Viper looked up at Tigress and asked, "You're not gonna swim on vacation?" Tigress ran her paw down her face and mumbled, "I'm just not psyched like you guys on going on this vacation. It's good for you guys, but I'm not the vacation kind of person." Viper wrapped her tail around Tigress' leg and said, "Tigress, you've got to learn how to have more fun, it's nice to have fun, isn't it?"

"I have fun with kung fu," Tigress stated proudly, "It's always been the passion of my life."

"Oh, just enjoy yourself while on the vacation," Viper urged her with a sweet smile. Tigress sighed with her eyes closed, but she didn't see Viper slip her swimsuit into her bag.

"It's not like I don't want to have fun," Tigress said, but then Viper said, "Yes it is." Tigress squinted her eyes close and said, "Okay, it is! But..."

"Just try and have fun, Tigress," Viper urged her again.

Then the snake left, leaving Tigress to her thoughts, she still had that unknown pain, and she wanted to find out about it. In Po's room, he packed up his action figures in his pack, the ones for playing, not the ones on display, he had slept in the training hall with just a mat, not wanting to speak with Tigress, because he thinks she's still ticked off at what happened last night. Po packed up his light blue swimsuit and some more of his pants with some boxers, then he put his toothpaste in his bag, but he didn't notice the Dragon Scroll roll into the bag by accident. He then sealed the bag, not noticing the Scroll. When he got out of his room, he bumped into Tigress.

"Watch where you're going, you klutz!" Tigress barked rudely.

"Well, sorry," Po said, stepping back from her, "I didn't see you there." Tigress snorted and said with a glare, "Well, if you pay more attention, panda...you might see things you couldn't before."

"Tigress," said Po while holding his arm with a guilty look, "I didn't mean any of that I said last night...I..." he was cut off when Tigress pointed at him right in the face and said rudely, "If you get in my way on this trip, you're dead meat. And I don't accept your apology!" Then she stomped away, making Po even more sad now, all he wanted to do was talk with her. Po sighed as he put the pack on his back and then began walking to meet up with Shifu.

A little while later, the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu have met each other at the stairs leading down to the Valley. All of them were ready for travel with their packs on their backs.

"Okay," said Shifu, "It'll take us all day long to get to Coastal Town. We'll be traveling by cart, not by foot so we don't wanna wear ourselves out before we get there."

"Yeah," Po said excitedly with a smile, "So we can relax before we get to our vacation area." Shifu chuckled and said, "It can be a bit like that."

"Master," said Viper, "Who will guard the Jade Palace while we're gone?"

"I've got some kung fu warriors and some rhinos to guard it for us," Shifu explained, "They'll be able to handle it."

With that, Po jumped excitedly and shouted in excitement, "Let's go! YEAH!" Then he began running, but he stopped because of the stairs. Shifu chuckled and said, "Don't get too overwhelmed." Po nodded with a smile and they began walking down the stairs with ease.

Halfway down the stairs, Po was so excited as were the others, except Tigress who's been staying quiet about the whole thing.

"I heard they have great fish meals!" Crane exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see all of the beautiful buildings and decorations!" Viper exclaimed with excitement.

"And we can't wait to chow down on the sweets!" Monkey and Mantis yelled in unison, making them all laugh, well, Shifu smiled, but Tigress stayed quiet. As Po walked, Tigress got an idea for revenge, and then she smirked evilly as she placed her foot in front of Po...TRIP! Po screamed as he fell down the stairs while the others watched in horror while Tigress held back her grin.

"Didn't you tell Po not to get overwhelmed"?" Tigress asked Shifu, the old red panda sighed and said, "Yes, I did."

"Well, at least we were only halfway down," said Monkey as Po crashed to the bottom of the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tigress said, "I told you to be careful, you clumsy panda." Po then got up, knowing Tigress tripped him, but he decided not to say anything about it. He knew it wasn't about getting even with someone being rude.

"Master," said Po, "May I tell my dad bye before we leave?"

"Make it quick," said Shifu, "We've got to get to our ride. Oh, and tell him I said hi"

"Daddy's boy," Tigress mumbled, Po turned around and asked, "What was that, Tigress?"

"Nothing," Tigress lied, Po sighed and then he began to trot to see his dad.

At Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Mr. Ping has sixteen customers, some are kids, he then gave a rabbit some noodles and said with a smile, "There you are sir, one bowl of special noodle soup."

"Thanks Mr. Ping," the rabbit said giving him the money.

"Thank you for coming to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

"Look!" exclaimed a pig with a smile, "It's the Dragon Warrior!" Then Po came in with a smile on his face, and Mr. Ping ran out of the kitchen exclaiming "Po" with happiness in his tone. Po scooped up his dad and pulled him into a hug while Mr. Ping hugged back. When they broke loose, Mr. Ping saw that Po was ready for travel.

"Are you going on that vacation you and the guys planned?" Mr. Ping asked with a smile.

"Yep," said Po with a smile, "We're all ready."

Mr. Ping smiled and said, "Well, good luck on your trip. And make sure you don't get stung by jellyfish." Then he dropped his smile and asked, "Remember what happened?" Po rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, yeah, I thought I could play with them..." Po went to the beach once before, and he thought he could play with jellyfish, so the sight after that, was not pretty.

"Oh," said Po with a smile, "Master Shifu said hi."

"Well, tell him I said hi and bye," Mr. Ping said with a smile.

Po gave his dad one last hug before leaving and saying goodbye to him and to all of the customers. When Po got back to Shifu, who was not in the original spot he was last time, Po smiled to him and said, "My dad said hi and bye, to you, Shifu." Shifu smiled and said, "Let's get a move on."

A little while later, they met up with the cart man, who was a goose, he had three strong oxes to pull the cart nice and fast. The cart was secure with a high enough strong metal fence so they won't fall out if they decide to sleep. The goose smiled at Shifu and asked while bowing to him, "You're Shifu?"

"Yes," Shifu said with a smile, "And we're the ones heading for Coastal Town." The goose smiled and said, "Well, I hope you have a wonderful time there." With that, the Furious Five got into the cart followed by Shifu, and then Po. The panda had to force himself up onto the cart because of his weight. He finally got on while almost falling onto Mantis.

"I'm on," Po said with an awkward grin.

The goose closed the gate while saying with a smile, "Glad you are. Because it's gonna be a fast and fun ride. These oxes have been through the toughest terrains in all of China!"

"And we're gonna show you guys," an ox said in a serious tone, ready for the action.

The goose strapped himself in securely, knowing that they're in for a ride.

"I've been riding with these oxes for 20 years," the goose said as the warriors got ready for the ride, "So I'd recommend you keep your packs on as we go."

They all were strapped in and the goose saw that they were, he smiled and asked, "Are y'all ready?" Shifu looked to see that everyone was ready, he turned to the goose and said, "We're ready."

"Hold on!" the goose said, "It's gonna be a fast long ride until the end of the day!"

"How fast are these...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Po screamed as the oxes began running with incredible speed, it caught everyone off guard, especially Po and Monkey who shrieked. They all tried to get comfy as the cart moved with such fastness it caused Mantis to throw up off the cart.

"I-I...d-di...didn't kn-know it would b-be th-this fast..." Shifu managed to say as the cart moved with such fastness and the wind blew fast as they moved.

The cart moved with such fast velocity Po had to cover his mouth to keep his teeth from showing, he had to narrow his eyes as they watered up from the speed. Then, a cloth covered up the view in front of them, except the sides, keeping the wind from blowing into their faces. Tigress straightened her messed up fur back to normal as the cart continued to move with such fastness.

"Let's...all try and get comfortable..." Shifu said, trying to calm his students down, for he too was a bit nervous.

Viper snuggled down in the cart, to try and get comfortable, for they knew they were in a long, fast ride.

As the cart went, they travel through beautiful meadows, on top of snowy mountaintops, flowery fields, even a desert as the cart continues so fast. A while later, it's now past sunset and the warriors have gotten used to the travel now. Everyone else was pretty much asleep and Po along with Shifu are still awake. Po scooted over to Shifu and said, "I don't know how they could fall asleep on this ride."

"They must be tired," said Shifu, they had to say stuff louder because of the wind blowing.

"Shifu," said Po, "Why has Tigress been acting up lately?"

"I don't know," said Shifu, "But she does need to realize not to be like that. She and I had a talk before, and I don't know if she's considered it."

"I just wish I could find out what's troubling her," said Po.

"Me too," said Shifu, "As her foster father, it's my duty to help my daughter in her time of need."

Po smiled and said, "I can't disagree with you there." Then he looked out to see that it was twilight, he knew that they were getting closer to the town now. He wondered how in the world the oxes could pull for this long. Then, when the cart did a turn Po saw a town with some large buildings and they even had red roofs, some were 20 storeys high.

"There it is, Po," Shifu said with a smile.

Po slowly nodded as he saw the outline of the sun setting over the water of the beach setting out a color of red, gold, with some pink and purple mixed in. The town looked peaceful like the Valley of Peace, only a little more peaceful.

"This is gonna be awesome! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!" Po gushed out in a giddy tone. Shifu chuckled slightly, but Po couldn't hear it.

"We'll be there I about 5 minutes!" the goose shouted from behind the cloth. Then Shifu began to wake up the others, while Tigress pretended to be asleep, having heard Shifu and Po's conversation earlier.

About five minutes later, the sun was gone, the only light was coming from the lanterns on the walls, the cart pulled in with ease in front of a building that marked 'Grand Hotel' in Chinese. Shifu paid the goose and Crane asked, "How can they run that fast, this far?"

"It takes years of gaining stamina and speed," the goose said with a smile, "Enjoy your vacation." Then the goose left with the oxes.

Po was giddy again and then he exclaimed, "This is gonna be awesome!" Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance, not seeing any training equipment to train on, she just wanted to do kung fu. Then the warriors went into the hotel with Tigress going in, not excited about the trip.

When the warriors got in, the walls were colored with red, gold, and other colors mixed in like a wall pattern, it was painted on a hard wall. Shifu went up to the main desk and said, "Room for seven please." The woman goat looked at the warriors and said with a smile, "What a pleasure it is to have the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Grandmaster Shifu here."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Shifu said with a smile.

Then the woman goat gave them a key to a room and Shifu paid her, the goat smiled and said, "It's room 201." Shifu smiled and thanked the woman goat before leaving to go to his room. The warriors then went up some stairs to the second floor, as they walked Tigress lightly kicked Po's butt for an act of revenge. He ignored it as they went up the stairs.

When they got on the second floor, they entered their room, and when they did, it was spacious enough for seven people, it had a stove, a sink, two bathrooms, three bedrooms, it had a dining area, and it had some chairs and a couch in the main den. It was a nice room, back in Ancient China.

"Whoa," Monkey said, looking around at the room, "This is a nice room."

"And it'll be ours for the next week," Shifu said with a smile.

Crane and Po let out yawns and then Po said, "Let's get some rest. I want to be rested up for tomorrow!"

"I'm with ya!" Viper said with excitement in her voice.

While they went to go get in their rooms, Monkey and Po went into one room while Mantis and Crane went into another, Viper then dragged Tigress into their room.

"Don't ever drag me," Tigress warned her.

"Well, I figured the one with pink walls will be nice for us, huh Tigress?" Viper said with a smile.

Tigress looked up and was very annoyed with having pink walls, she hated pink. She then mumbled to herself, "Already the worst vacation ever..." Viper didn't hear her for she was to into the room.

Later, everyone has brushed their teeth and are ready for bed. Tigress is in a white gown that she put on, for her outfit was a bit dirty from some dirt flying into the cart. She began to walk to her room and then she heard a voice say, "Tigress, could you come here?" Tigress looked to her left to see Shifu sitting on the couch, that was arranged for him to sleep on.

"Sure," she said.

Tigress walked over to Shifu and sat down on the couch beside him, Shifu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know why I called you over here?"

"What?" Tigress asked with a confused look, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I said nothing like that," Shifu said, keeping his serious look, "I know you're not the vacation kind of person, but I want you to participate in all that we do."

"What?" Tigress said with slightly wide eyes, "I can't just go out and do my own thing?!"

"Not until you start enjoying the vacation that Po decided to take us on," Shifu said with a serious face.

"Po..." Tigress mumbled under her breath, grudgingly.

"Now Tigress," Shifu said, "Remember our talk? I want you to start letting out your emotions now. I want you to have fun on this vacation with the others."

"But Baba..." Tigress said, but Shifu cut her off.

"I want you to stop being like you are," Shifu said with a serious tone and look, "You need to let your emotions out, you need to know that you're not all hardcore and that you have feelings and can have fun on a vacation."

Tigress couldn't say anything because Shifu cut her off again saying, "And I don't want you to be hardcore to anyone while on the vacation, you _will_ at least have some fun on our trip. Am I clear?" Tigress let out a deep sigh before thinking, she then breathed in and out very slowly before saying, "Yes Master Shifu, of course." Shifu nodded and said, "I expect to see some improvement tomorrow. You may go to bed." Tigress bowed before her master before going into her room.

When Tigress entered her room, she just wasn't happy at all, she just wanted to be hardcore and wanted to do kung fu. She then decided to meditate to find out what her rage is beyond all of this.

"_If I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, I need to meditate now,_" she thought to herself.

Then she got into a meditation position to see what her unknown rage is all about, she would wait all night to find an answer if she had to.

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Was it a bit rushed? Sorry if it was, but I didn't want y'all to lose interest. Please review! And I'll see you next chapter! :D**


	3. Do y'all not believe me?

**A/N: I expected this chapter to be longer, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. :) I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 3 - "Do y'all not believe me?"**

The next morning, Tigress is still meditating, and she is desperate for answers. The sun's light streamed into her room, and it made her fur brighter and flash a bit in the light. She continued to meditate as she cliched her hands into fists, for she has had mostly nothing all night. Then, she realized it was a feeling for more than the rank she has now, but what? She is happy to be what she is now, but she always feels this unknown rage that comes up most of the time now. She's been holding it back for a while from her friends, no one knows about it, except her. Then the building began to lightly shake, and then Tigress fell off her bed, snapping out of her meditation.

"Dang it!" she said, "What or who pushed me down?!"

She managed to stand up and while she did, she held her head and saw nothing but the room and Viper sleeping in the bed next to her. Then she felt the light shaking, she began looking around and a large picture fell off the wall. Her eyes widened a bit, but before she could say anything, the shaking stopped.

"_What the heck was that?"_ she thought to herself, _"Was it an earthquake?"_

She thought pretty much it was an earthquake, but it didn't wake up any others. Probably because she was meditating all night instead of sleeping. She was still in her training clothes, but she knew that Shifu would want her to get into the clothes for hot weather. All she knew she had was short pants and a shirt with short sleeves, showing her lower stomach, of course, she thinks she left them home. She then laid back down in the bed, hoping to forget about the shaking she felt and go to sleep. Before she even dozed off, Shifu shouted, "Rise and shine!"

Tigress, startled, fell out of her bed, flat on her face again. She groaned as she stood up once again to face her master, who was ready for the day. Viper woke up, and when she did, she jumped out of the bed, excited and full of energy.

"Yay!" she squealed in excitement, "This is gonna be a great vacation!"

Then Viper left the room, Tigress was woozy, she didn't get ANY sleep last night.

"Tigress," said Shifu, "Are you all right?"

"Yes Master," she lied, "Just woke up, you know."

"I see," said Shifu, "Remember to stay with us today, and to have fun."

Then he looked to his left and he saw the picture on the floor, he looked at Tigress and asked, "Tigress, why is this picture on the floor?" Tigress looked to see it. She shrugged and asked, "Didn't you feel that shaking earlier?"

"I felt no shaking," Shifu said, raising an eyebrow, "Did you let your rage out and break it?"

"No Master," Tigress admitted, "I felt some shaking that knocked me out of my bed and it lasted for a good long 30 to 40 seconds!"

Shifu didn't believe her, since she was enraged for the ride before, and in the Valley, he figured she punched it off the wall in anger.

"I don't believe you," he said, "After that anger you had, I just can't trust you with this."

"But Master, I swear I didn't break it!" Tigress said, "I didn't knock the picture down! It fell off during the earthquake! I swear by the universe!"

"Lies," Shifu said in a serious tone, "You know you're gonna have to pay for it!"

"WHAT?!" Tigress shouted, "But I didn't! The earthquake!"

"Make all the excuses you want," Shifu said, not believing her, "But you're gonna have to pay for it. And I don't want to hear anymore out of you about this. I've made my decision. Am I clear?"

Tigress held all of her frustration in and she let out a long sigh before saying, "Yes...Master Shifu..." Shifu nodded and said, "Come on. We're having breakfast down in the lobby." Tigress groaned a bit before they began walking, when they got out of the room, Tigress noticed that everyone has packed their swimsuits and everything.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," Shifu said looking at her, "We're heading to the town and beach after we eat."

Tigress felt a twang of anger come to her. Her face turned red a bit before nodding while she squinted her eyes. Shifu sighed at Tigress' anger, but he decided not to push her further.

"Hey Tigress!" Po said excitedly, making Tigress squint her eyes even tighter.

He walked to her and asked with a smile, "Are you ready to have a great vacation?!" Tigress held her anger in, knowing Shifu was in the room, she then said, "I...I...can't wait..."

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed with a wider smile, "I just know this is gonna be the best vacation ever!"

Then Po ran out of the hotel room, really giddy and Mantis and Monkey followed him, cheering.

"Those three are so childlike..." Viper said with a giggle.

"Can't disagree with you there," Crane agreed with a smile.

Crane looked to Tigress and he noticed she didn't have her swimming clothes with her.

"Tigress, where're your swimming clothes?" he asked.

"I didn't bring'em," Tigress told him.

"Why didn't you?" Shifu asked.

Then Viper went into their room and then came out with Tigress' swim shirt and pants. Tigress' eyes widened in anger. Viper gave them to her with a smile and said in a sweet tone, "I packed them for you so you could have a great time like us."

Tigress had to hold her anger in again as Viper put the shirt and short pants in Tigress' bag to take into town.

"Thank...you...Viper..." Tigress said, holding all of her anger in, though it was REALLY hard to do as you can imagine.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Shifu said, making Crane and Viper excited.

As the avian and the snake dashed out of the room, Tigress and Shifu began walking. The tiger had to hold her anger in, she just had to control it, for that's what her foster father taught her to control her anger. She looked like she needed to hit something, and then Shifu said calmly, "Go let it out." With that, Tigress dashed back into her room, closed the door while Shifu held his ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs, Shifu even cringed a bit even though he had his ears covered, it even reached the beach. That's how loud it was.

A little while later, Tigress has cooled off a bit after letting her anger out by screaming and turning her bed over. They reached the area where they're gonna have breakfast and the table was covered in eggs, bacon, pancakes, coffee, and it had some jugs of syrup for the pancakes. Monkey and Mantis were chuckling as they chowed down on pancakes, for their mouths and parts of their faces were covered in syrup.

"If you keep eating like that, you'll choke on yourselves," Viper told the insect and the primate.

"Sorry," Monkey said with a full mouth, some syrup even spurt out, "It's just that these pancakes are awesome!"

"Can't disagree with you there," Po said chowing on pancakes, but not as much as Monkey and Mantis, for he was trying to cut back on eating a little.

Tigress sat down at the end of the table, trying to cool herself off. Shifu sat beside her to make sure she controlled her anger. Po smiled at her, then he put some pancakes, eggs, and bacon on her plate, and then he put syrup on the pancakes.

"You know I can get my own meal," Tigress said in a mean tone.

"I just wanted to be a friend and help you," Po said with a smile, "Enjoy your breakfast."

Instead of a 'thank you' she just scoffed and began eating. Po looked at Shifu and then he said, "By the way, I heard you and Tigress in the room earlier, and she said something about an earthquake, I believe..."

"An earthquake?" Viper asked looking at Tigress.

"I told Shifu here that I didn't knock the picture down," Tigress said, "I was meditating and I fell out of the bed when the...like...whole building began lightly shaking for a good 30 to 40 seconds."

"Then why didn't we feel anything?" Mantis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you were all sleeping little princesses!" Tigress smartly commented.

"Tigress," Shifu said in a serious tone, "Stop being so mean to everyone! Make all the excuses you want. I felt no earthquake."

"Maybe you were a sleeping princess too," Tigress said in a mean tone, then Shifu slapped Tigress on the arm, but she didn't feel anything, but Shifu did pull back in pain while holding his hand.

"I don't know how you punched those ironwood trees for 20 years..." Shifu said while holding his hand.

Tigress just ignored him and continued to eat, she looked at Po and told him, "Believe me, Po. I felt it! It lasted for 30 to 40 seconds."

"I don't know if we can believe you because of your attitude," Monkey said.

"Monkey does have a point," said Viper, "Tigress, you're being plain mean to us, but mostly to Po. I think you're just wanting to go home."

"But I did feel the quake!" Tigress said desperately.

They all shot Tigress a glare, except Crane and Po, then Crane said, "I don't know if I can believe you either."

"But...!" Tigress said, but Shifu cut her off.

"Young lady, that is enough!" Shifu said in a serious tone, "I know you're not happy about being here, but try and have fun! Don't make excuses like the world's gonna be taken over by zombies when you want to leave!"

"There's no such thing as zombies!" Tigress said a little too loud, people are looking, but she lowered her voice and said, "I'm not lying! I swear!"

"You said that before," Shifu said.

"Do y'all not believe me?" Tigress asked with a serious tone and look. She looked at Po and asked, "Can you believe these people? They don't believe me!"

"Tigress..." Po said.

"Oh, come on, panda!" Tigress said in a mean tone, "You care for me! Do you not believe me?"

Po was a little startled when she said that. He looked at the others who had serious looks on their faces, all looking at Tigress. Shifu just shook his head at Tigress while Viper let out a sigh. Po shook his head and said, "Tigress...I don't believe you."

"What?" Tigress said in a mean tone, but she couldn't believe his response.

"You probably just want to leave because you're passionate about kung fu, and not vacation time," Po said in a serious tone while he got a serious look, "I can't believe you this time, Tigress. I'm sorry, but I just can't believe a fib like that."

Tigress shot Po a glare, now, she's not really hungry anymore. Po looked apologetic, and then he said, "I'm sorry, I can't believe you this time." Tigress wanted to leave, and she tried, but Shifu forced her back into her seat. As the others continued to eat, Tigress sat their in silence, angry that they didn't believe her, and because she's having 'the worst vacation ever.'

**A/N: Was it too short? Could it have been longer? Sorry if it was rushed, but I hope you enjoyed. Review please, and be sure to check out my new poll in my profile! :D**


	4. Vacation time, unknown rage revealed

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! :D A nice long chapter too! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 4 - Vacation time, unknown rage revealed**

A little while later, Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five are outside the hotel and they all, except Tigress took in the sights of the beautiful town surrounding them. It was so nice and beautiful with all kinds of beautiful carvings in the buildings, and the red roofs on top were just well fitting with the sky above them. The hot sun streamed down on them, but they would soon get some wonderful drinks and a wonderful beach to go to.

"Where're we going first?" Po asked in an excited tone, "This town's so dang awesome!"

Shifu chuckled, "Well, we're gonna go and enjoy the games in the town first, and then we'll head to the beach."

"This is gonna be great!" Viper exclaimed while jumping into the air.

Tigress still didn't want to participate, but she had to because of her foster father. She still has the anger, but she was just wondering if another earthquake would hit the area.

"Well, are we going or what?" Mantis asked, smiling, before hopping away while Monkey shouted in a teasing tone, "I'll beat you there!"

"No you won't!" Mantis called to Monkey as he ran, and then Monkey began running.

"Oh, those two and vacations…" Viper giggled.

"And sweets and candy," Crane said with a smile, "They're gonna eat so much until they're sick. I bet 100 cookies for it."

"You're on," Viper said with a smile, "And I'll be putting in 200 that they'll be so sick that they'll be throwing up."

"Eww…" Po said, "Well that can be possible."

"Let's go catch up with them," Shifu said with a smile, "We don't want to get too far away from one another."

As they began walking to catch up with Monkey and Mantis, Tigress trailed behind the group. Shifu stayed with her, watching that she won't leave.

"Tigress," Shifu said softly, "You mentioned that you were meditating…did you sleep at all last night?"

Tigress shook her head and said, "No I didn't."

"Why?" Shifu asked, "You needed the rest. Why didn't you sleep?

"It's just…a personal reason," Tigress said.

"Personal?" said Shifu, looking at her, "If it's personal, why don't you talk to me about it?"

"I don't want to because I just don't want to ruin your vacation time," Tigress said, looking away from him.

Shifu grabbed her pants, making sure she won't run for an escape.

"Well," he said, "I can't enjoy my vacation unless I know what my daughter's been going through."

"I just don't want to talk about it," Tigress said, she looked at him and said, "Besides, if you're too worried about me, you won't have a good vacation. And I'm not having a good vacation either. So we should be even."

"Master Tigress," Shifu said in a serious tone as she looked away, "It's because I love you, and I don't want my daughter to be in a turmoil."

"So what?" Tigress said, not caring.

"It's because father's help their families, and they should," said Shifu, "I know that you're not happy on this vacation, but try and be happy."

Tigress didn't listen, then Shifu saw a high enough chair to get up in her face. He then climbed to the top of it and stopped Tigress.

"Look at me," he said.

Tigress sighed in annoyance as she looked at her foster father. Shifu cupped her face and said softly, "Tigress, please tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know if I should…" Tigress said.

"I want to be here for you," Shifu said in a soft tone, "I won't be mad or anything. I just want to help you."

Tigress sighed, she began thinking and then she let out a long sigh. She looked into her master's eyes and then she said, "Fine. I'll tell you." Shifu tuned in to listen and then Tigress said, "For the past few months, I've been having this unknown rage that comes up. I don't know why it comes up, I'm happy with everything I have, but I just can't help but feel this unknown rage."

"So, that's why you were meditating," Shifu assumed.

"Yes Master," Tigress admitted, "I meditated throughout the night, desperate to find an answer for my unknown rage."

"Well, did you find anything?" Shifu asked softly.

"I found out about a rank higher than I am…" Tigress admitted, "I feel an unknown rage for having a higher rank than what I am now…"

"Ah, I see…" said Shifu, "Have you tried to find inner peace and conquer the unknown rage?"

"No," Tigress admitted, "I don't know exactly what the rage is about, but I want to find out."

"I understand that," Shifu said, "Take it from an old man who's had an unknown rage before."

"You've had it before?" Tigress asked, a little surprised.

"Yes," said Shifu, "But I figured out what it was and I conquered it. And I'm hoping that you will do the same."

Tigress nodded and said, "I'll do my best to see what I can do about this unknown rage." Shifu nodded as he let go of her face and then he said, "Let's go catch up with the others."

A few minutes later, they'd caught up with the others. The area was filled with sheep, rabbits, and geese, who were all playing games. Monkey and Mantis were talking about something random while they ate sweets. Po drank some soda while Viper danced with a ribbon she found. Tigress began walking up to the booth and then she said to the cashier, "One cup of water please." The cashier, who was a pig, nodded as Tigress handed him the money. The cashier then filled up a cup of water and handed it to Tigress, who began drinking it.

With the others, who're enjoying themselves. Mantis and Monkey continue to eat their sweets while Crane began playing 'toss the bag' game. Everyone was having a blast, except Tigress.

"So Shifu," Po said with a smile, "We're gonna go to the beach around lunch, right?"

"Right," Shifu said with a smile, "We'll be having a great time here."

"Have you been able to calm Tigress some?" Po asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't know yet," Shifu admitted, "But I do know that she does have an unknown rage that's been going on for the past few months. She doesn't know what it is, but she will try and fix it."

"Well, I hope she can," Po said, looking over at her, he looked back at Shifu and said, "You need to have some game fun like us!"

"Oh, I don't know if I should," Shifu said, figuring he was too old for games.

"Anyone can have fun, Shifu," Po persuaded, but with a smile, "Now, come on. Let's have fun. We're all supposed to have fun here."

Shifu sighed as he pulled out a smile and then he agreed to do some fun. The old red panda turned to Tigress and he knew she just had to have some fun. Shifu signaled her over, and she sighed as she got up from the booth and began to walk over to them.

"Yes Master," she said, crossing her arms, not looking at Po.

"We're gonna play games," Shifu said, "And I want you to have fun."

"But Master!" Tigress said, not wanting to play games.

"Tigress, do what we do," Shifu urged her.

Tigress sighed, knowing she can't talk Shifu out of it. She nodded and then began to walk over to play games, something she's never truly liked. Something she's never done much. Shifu followed her, to encourage her to have fun like the others.

Before Tigress knew it, she was playing some games with her friends. They were playing like one was Archery, with points on the arrows so no one will get hurt. All were doing pretty good, and Tigress aimed once, but she missed and then it bounced off a metal pot and then it deflected it back onto the target and it hit the bulls-eye, surprising everyone, especially Tigress. Then they played soccer in the soccer field outside, Tigress kept running for the ball and kept trying to kick it, but Monkey or Mantis will run by laughing, taking the ball from her, making her angry. One time Crane kicked it at her and then she used her head to get the ball into the goal. Of course, she thought it didn't count, she thought you could only use your feet. Next, they play Chui wan **(A/N, that's what they called 'golf' in Ancient China)**, and Shifu was showing her how to hold the club properly. He taught her how to swing the club and everything.

"Hold it exactly like this," Shifu said to Tigress, putting her hands where she should hold the club. "Next, see the line on the middle of your club?"

"Yeah," Tigress said when she saw it.

"Get the line pointing to the center of your ball," Shifu explained, "And then hit the ball towards the hole."

"I'll give it a try, Master," Tigress said, shrugging her shoulders, for she's never played Chui wan before.

Shifu backed away, and Tigress looked at the club and the ball, making sure that she has everything lined up. Tigress took a deep breath in and she slowly breathed out. Then she raised the club up and she took a swing, but she really hit the ground at first, "Huh?" Then she tried again and she kept hitting the ground like made, making dirt fly into the air. Shifu sighed and then he heard a CRACK. He looked up to see that Tigress had hit the ball the right way, but then the ball came back and hit Po in the head, knocking him down.

"Oh! I didn't mean to!" Tigress said when she saw what happened.

While she was still learning how to play Chui wan, everyone else was still having a blast. They all had experience in Chui wan before, but Tigress hasn't. What has she been missing out on? Is she just all about kung fu? She did get another shot at hitting the ball again, and she did manage to get it right, of course it went out of bounds. She's really not had any experience in games that much. The game she was best at was Darts. She had experience with those, only Crane was best at it, she came in third place, and Po was proud of her for having fun.

"Yeah..." Tigress said, "Are you okay?"

She looked at the bruise on his head, Po looked up at it and said, "Yeah. I'm okay. Mantis said I don't have a concussion." Tigress nodded and then she threw another dart at the target before they moved on to the next game. The last game they played before they moved on to the beach was tug-of-war. Tigress, Po, and Crane were at the other end while Monkey, Viper, and Mantis were at the other end. Shifu just watched. They kept pulling at the rope, hoping to drag the opposite team in the mud hole. Tigress stayed behind Po and Crane, just in case that they fell in, she would be on top of both of them.

"You will lose!" Po shouted to the opposite team.

"No we won't!" Mantis shouted back.

Tigress rolled her eyes in annoyance as they kept tugging at the rope. Shifu was impressed to see how strong his students were, for their years of training is really showing now. Then, Po slipped on a slick part of the ground and then he, Crane and Tigress were pulled into the mud hole. Po landed in first, and Crane landed on top of him, but Tigress was launched straight into the mud hole, face down with her arms out in front of her. She screamed inside of her mind, in pure anger and embarrassment. Po stood up and Crane did too while Monkey and Mantis laughed because they won. They, along with Viper gave each other high fives. Tigress looked up from the mud and she growled under her breath, humiliated once again.

"Need a hand?" said a voice.

She looked up to see Po lending her a hand, he was covered in mud, but he had a smile on his face. Tigress growled as she began to stand up, and when she did, she slipped once again and this time she landed on her back in the mud. Monkey and Mantis burst out laughing while Tigress, completely covered in mud, crawled out of the mud hole.

"You all right Tigress?" Po asked.

Tigress shot Po a glare and shouted, "NO! You slipped on the ground! Does the Dragon Warrior win at battles but lose at tug-of-war?!"

"Tigress! Calm down!" Shifu told her.

"I can't!" Tigress screamed, "This obnoxious panda humiliated me once on the training hall, and now while playing tug-of-war!" She began storming away.

"Tigress!" Shifu said.

"I'm gonna clean up and change into my swimming clothes!" Tigress screamed before leaving.

"Po, you need to talk to her again," Viper told him.

"But she's totally ticked at me," Po said, he wanted to talk to her, but he doesn't know what she'll do to him if he tried.

"Yes, she is," said Shifu, "I've been talking to her, and I think you should do the same."

Po was just wondering if he should talk to Tigress, and hope she doesn't kill him, or don't and she won't kill him. He's just worried on what might happen.

With Tigress, she has rinsed herself off using a hose with cold water, she has changed into her red plain shirt with short sleeves, showing her lower stomach, and she had her short blue pants on, that went to the middle up her upper legs. She put her dirty original outfit into her bag, wanting to clean it soon. She only had her swimming clothes to wear for the day, and will until they get back to the hotel. Then, she heard a little rumble. She listened and it got a tad louder. She looked around to see some things shaking, but not a lot. It lasted for about 10 seconds before stopping.

"Tigress," said a voice, and she saw it belonged to Crane.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shifu just wanted to me to make sure you were just changing," Crane told her.

"Well, I did..." Tigress said, crossing her arms before looking at her shirt and pants.

She looked up at Crane and then she said, "Crane! You're not gonna believe it, but I saw things shaking and I heard rumbling."

"I did too," said Crane, making Tigress light up a bit, but she dropped it when he said, "The rumbles from Po's stomach."

"YOU DIDN'T FEEL SHAKING?!" Tigress screamed.

"I did, but I don't think it was what you thought it was," Crane told her.

"It was a stupid dang earthquake!" Tigress told him, "How can you not feel it?"

"Okay, I did feel a bit of something like that," Crane told her, "But I only felt it for a few seconds."

"It lasted for 15 seconds!" Tigress told him, wanting him to believe her, "It shook pretty much everything! Not heavily, but lightly!"

"I don't know what to believe," Crane told her, "But I will keep an eye out and I'll let you know if I feel anything else."

Tigress sighed and she let it slide for now.

"Fine," she said, "Be sure to tell the others about it too."

Tigress slipped on her sandals before she began walking away, she had the two earthquakes she felt, and she looked around to see some people talking about feeling the quake. So she knew she wasn't crazy. But to be sure, she walked up to a pig and asked, "Did you feel the quake?"

"Yes," the pig said, looking at her, "I did feel it for about 10 seconds."

"And what about the one earlier this morning?" Tigress asked him.

"I did feel that one too," the pig answered, "There've been lots of tremors outside of our town, but some in the town."

"Do you think the worst is over?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, we'll never know," the pig told her.

Tigress knew they couldn't read the future, but it did tell her to be on guard for another quake. Tigress thanked the pig, knowing she was not the only one.

A little while later, at the beach, Tigress is meditating while she sat on a pink towel. The others were swimming or playing in the sand. Monkey had a dark blue swimsuit on while Crane had a purple swimsuit, Shifu had a dark blue jumpsuit on for swimming in, and Po had on a green swimsuit. They all were having a great time.

"_Come on!"_ Tigress said in her mind while meditating, _"Give me an answer for my unknown rage! I need a sign!"_

"Tigress?" said a voice.

"_What? Is that a sign?_" she asked, _"Come on! Please, please, please, give me my answer! I need it!"_

Then she felt like she was being shook lightly, she opened her eyes to see Viper, and she managed to keep herself from attacking, for it's a reflex when someone comes right up in her face.

"What is it, Viper?" Tigress asked, wanting to meditate.

"Well, I just want you to enjoy the beach some since we're in a beautiful town," Viper told her, "Can't you just enjoy at least a few minutes of swimming?"

"I don't know..." Tigress said, unsure about it.

"Come on," Viper begged, "I want my sister to have a great time. Please, come out into the water for a few minutes."

Viper's eyes were pleading with her, and she gave her best pleading look. Tigress sighed in annoyance and then she said, "I'll dip my feet in." Viper smiled a bit before Tigress slipped off her sandals and began walking towards the water. She looked to see Monkey and Mantis building a sand castle and they even formed a moat around it. The waves crashed against the shore as Tigress and Viper got closer, then, Tigress had the water come up to her knees and the water was not too hot or too cold, it was perfect. With Shifu, Crane told him what Tigress felt, and he just didn't know.

"Please, she wants us to keep an eye out," Crane said, trying to convince his master for doing so.

Shifu sighed, and then he agreed to do so. Crane gave a small smile as Tigress began to watch Po, trying to surf the waves. Po stood up on his board and then he fell back into the water while a wave crashed on top of him.

"Wipe out!" Viper laughed.

The wave pushed Po back to shore, and he stopped right beside Tigress who said, "You're really trying to surf those waves."

"Hey, it's something new I wanna try," Po said with a grin, "You should try it too."

"No thanks," Tigress said.

Then Po stood up and he began walking to his bag, he wanted something to eat. Then Tigress looked back at the water, she felt a special wind blow past her face, and she felt like it wanted her to look back when Po was opening his bag. Tigress did so and looked to see Po opening his bag, but she couldn't see the bag itself. She rolled her eyes as the wind told her to keep looking. And she did so. After a minute, Po moved and he found a sandwich he wanted. But...the next sight surprised Tigress. When Po began to walk away, while eating his sandwich, she saw the Dragon Scroll peaking out from the bag.

"_What?"_ she said in her mind with pure shock.

Then it all became clear to her! Her eyes widened as wide as they could get as her ears perked up high in the air and her mouth opened in shock. Time slowed down around her as she looked in shock. Could it be? Wait! Yes! She wants the Dragon Scroll! She realized her unknown rage was to be the Dragon Warrior! She had trained herself off the hook for it and she now knows that because of her hard training, the unknown rage tells her to be prideful and take what's yours. But she doesn't want that! She's happy of what she has! Yet, this rage is telling her the opposite! Then she saw a crack forming in the sand! The sand was filling it back up as it opened up. Tigress was sweating, her heart pounding.

"Tigress?" said Viper when she saw her face like it is now.

She didn't respond, then Viper shouted, "Master Shifu!" Shifu looked to see what was wrong, and then he saw Tigress' look on her face. He began running over to her, and when he did, she saw him and shouted, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Then she ran off on all fours in a flash, accidentally kicking sand into Viper and Shifu's face.

"Tigress! Wait!" Po called out to her.

He began running after her, determined to find out what was wrong with her. She's never run that fast before. Po grabbed his bag, for he still wanted to eat and began to run after Tigress.

As Tigress ran, she almost knocked people over as she ran. And about 10 seconds later, Po came running by. But...in the dark corner, another CRACK began forming and it was getting bigger! It caused some rumble noises, is another earthquake coming?! Is it?!

**A/N: IS IT COMING?! What will happen with all of these quakes happening and cracks showing up?! Is the worst yet to come?! Find out in the next chapter! Review please!**


	5. Earthquake

**A/N: Let this chapter shake you in excitement! XD Enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 5 - Earthquake**

As Tigress ran on all fours, she just wanted to get as far away from the beach as she could. The wind not only told her what her unknown rage, it told her something else. She was trying to make it out and then a sudden thought came to her.

"_Another quake is coming,"_ she thought to herself, _"But…it will be bigger…HOW bigger?!"_

She stopped to think, she ran her paw down her face, nervous and afraid, not knowing when the next one will strike. **(A/N, wouldn't YOU be scared if you knew something bad was gonna happen?) **She looked down to see another crack forming, and she knew it would be soon! She's so desperate to find an answer when it'll strike, she knows if she tells people about it, they won't believe her. Not knowing what to do, she began to pace back and forth as the sweat continued to build on her face. Her shirt and pants were soaking up a bit in sweat. Tigress grabbed a towel and began to wipe herself free from sweat.

With Shifu and the others, they all were confused, yet shocked on how Tigress reacted like that. They all sat down on a towel and Mantis asked, "Why did the hardcore Tigress react the way she did?"

"I don't know," said Monkey, "I've never seen her do something like that before."

"Master…" said Viper, "What if Tigress was telling the truth?"

"About what?" Shifu asked.

"About the earthquakes," Viper said. Shifu stroked his beard and said, "I wonder why she ran off like she did, she did look scared."

"You're right about that," said Crane, "She did look scared about something."

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard a small rumble. They looked to see people getting away from the water, and they seemed panicked. They just watched and then, they saw a CRACK forming in the sand, but the sand began to fill it back up.

"Shifu…" Viper said in a nervous tone.

"Get away from the water," Shifu told them.

They got up from the towel and began to head away from the water while taking their bags with them. Shifu knew that if a strong enough earthquake hit, a tsunami would form. They headed away from the water and towards the parking lot in the distance.

With Tigress, she is still scared about what's yet to come. She couldn't meditate because she was so scared. Then Po came up from behind her and said, "Tigress!" Tigress fell over in shock and she looked up to see Po.

"Tigress, I'm sorry!" Po said desperately, "I didn't mean to do that!

Tigress just shook her head very fast as she began to stand up. She held her head as her heart continued to pound against her ribcage. Po looked at her and he could see she was scared about something.

"Tigress," Po said softly, "Are you okay?"

Tigress looked at Po and tried to gain herself back, she then said, "Yeah. I'm fine." But her voice was a bit shaky.

"Tigress, there's no need to lie," Po said in a soft tone, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"If I tell you, you won't believe me!" Tigress said, a little tempered, but very upset.

"You look very upset about something," Po said softly, "I won't be able to help if I don't know what it is."

"Why should I tell you?!" Tigress demanded, "You humiliated me twice! You just made me very angry Dragon Warrior!"

"Tigress, I am so, so, sorry I humiliated you," Po said, feeling sorry about everything, "I didn't mean to do it! I swear! You're still the strongest and boldest out of the Furious Five! A kung fu legend!"

"No!" Tigress shouted, "The _Dragon Warrior_ has a BETTER reputation than I do! He just doesn't know that I've been hurting over wanting the stupid Dragon Scroll over the past few months and I just am so TICKED at you for embarrassing me!"

Po stiffened when she said the part about the Dragon Scroll, he then looked at Tigress dead in the eyes and asked, "Is that what your unknown rage is?" When he said that, Tigress' eyes widened, knowing she revealed her unknown anger by being angry at Po.

"Why? Why are you angry over the Dragon Scroll?" Po asked softly.

Tigress turned away, not wanting to talk. Po didn't want to lay a hand on her because who knows what she'll do to him.

"Tigress," he said, "I want to let you know that despite all of your anger at me, I've held no grudge against you. I don't want to get even with someone to make the fire blaze out of control."

Tigress squinted her eyes and asked, "Why can't you be rude back? I'm rude, why can't you be rude back? You're making me feel guilty…"

"I'm making you guilty?" Po asked, a little surprised, "I didn't know…"

"You don't know because you don't CARE!" Tigress screamed while turning to face him, "You might be a legendary warrior, but you don't care, don't want me, and you don't even like me!"

Po was shocked, he'd never heard Tigress say something like that before.

"I do like you!" Po said, "As a great friend! How could you say something like that?"

Tigress wanted to say something, and she knew that it was her unknown rage that was making her angry. She turned around again, not wanting to be any more angry than what she is. She tried to cool off as Po watched her, wanting to know what she'll do next, and to help her if he can, if she'll let him. She was wanting to conquer it, but it was a hard rage to overcome.

"I want to help," Po said softly, "I just need you to talk with me so I can help. You're better than this, Tigress. I just know you are."

Tigress slightly turned her head to look at him, and then she said, "I…I don't know when my unknown rage will come back…" Po sighed and then he said, "What's your problem, Tigress? Can't you talk with me. We're friends, right?"

"Fine." Tigress simply said, "IF you don't believe what I'm saying, I will kill you!"

Po slowly nodded in fear as Tigress began, "You know those quakes I felt?" Po nodded.

"Aside from those two quakes I felt," she continued, "I felt something tell me that…a bigger quake will hit…at any moment…"

"So, that's why you're scared," Po said.

"No!" Tigress lied, "I'm just…I…I'm not scared of anything!"

"There's no point of even telling that lie," Po told her, "It's okay to be scared, I was scared when you yelled at me."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Tigress shouted, now getting enraged again.

"Please…" Po said softly, "Can't we just resolve our friendship and move on from this nonsense?"

"I'll tell you what's nonsense! You!" Tigress shouted, making Po jump back, "You're just so dang annoying while trying to come and talk to me! Can't you just leave people to their own business and let them resolve it themselves?!"

"But Tigress…!" Po said.

"But nothing!" Tigress screamed, her rage overtaking her again, "Since you're so annoying, I want you OUT OF MY LIFE! GET GONE! AS A MATTER OF FACT, WHY DOESN'T THE QUAKE HIT AND TAKE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW?!"

When she said that, it sent Po into shock, and Tigress herself went into shock, not meaning to say that at all. Before she could say anything, the ground began to lightly shake. They looked and they see a CRACK forming! Her eyes and Po' widened and then they began backing away. Then…RRRRRRUMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEE! It echoed throughout the city! The buildings began SWAYING back and forth and the roofs began to crumble! The ground began to open up and cracks appeared all around them!

"RUN!" Po shouted over the noise.

Tigress began running while Po ran after her. Her anger faded away into fear, feeling ashamed of what she said to Po, now wanting to take it back. As they tried to find a stable area to get under cover in, they looked to their right to see a building coming down as the ground from underneath it sank! Po and Tigress were horrified at what was happening, they just hoped that Shifu and their friends are safe.

At the beach, Shifu and his students are running away from the water, knowing that a tsunami may form.

"I hope they're all right!" Viper shouted in fear.

"Me too!" Shifu shouted, "Let's worry about ourselves right now! We need to get in a secure location!

Crane brought back a big basket to hold all of them in, they all got in, even though it was a tight squeeze, and then Crane flew into the air, carrying them to safety.

With Po and Tigress, the area is still shaking badly, they both had trouble standing as they tried to run. The earthquake seemed to be getting stronger and stronger by each second. Po looked to see that some geese had flew off with their kids, making Po a little relieved knowing some people are escaping. Tigress was looking around and around to see what she can find to take shelter in, but the ground was sinking as the quake rumbled and buildings were crumbling and cracking.

"What're we gonna do?!" Po shouted in complete fear over the noise.

Tigress began looking around and then she said, "This way!" She led them to their lefts, then Po pulled her out of the way as a building dropped some debris!

"We need to get in an open area!" Tigress told him, "To get away from the falling debris!"

Po agreed to whatever Tigress said they needed to do, he looked towards the cliffs and he saw landslides rolling down the hill like an avalanche of dirt and rocks. Then, Tigress brought Po to a more open area that had few and smaller buildings. Then a building crumbled and they saw the Grand Hotel and it was hardly swaying, unlike the others. Po remembered that taller buildings have a better chance to survive in an earthquake, depending on how big it is.

"Po! Over here!" Tigress shouted.

Po looked to see that Tigress had found a safer and much more stable building. She knew they couldn't get in, so they had to climb! Tigress led him towards the building and they both began climbing. Po almost slipped once, but Tigress managed to catch him. She helped him up the building and then Po pulled her up. Tigress led him away from the edges of the building and they got closer towards the center. Then Po tripped and Tigress said, "Really?" But not in an angry way, but in a desperate way. Then the building began to slightly lean, Po held Tigress so she won't fall off. Just when they thought it was about to get worse, the rumbling stopped and everything stopped moving. Then…it was dead quiet…there was no sound other than the slight breeze blowing in their faces. Po looked at Tigress and she did the same to him.

"Are you all right?" Po asked.

Tigress slowly nodded and she was just relieved it was over. She felt really guilty now, and then she said, "Po…I'm…I'm sorry for what I…said back there…I didn't…mean it…"

"It's okay, Tigress," Po said softly, but with a shaky voice.

"N-No…really," Tigress said looking at the roof they were sitting on, "I-I shouldn't have been like I was on this trip…I'm truly…sorry Po…"

"I forgive you…" Po said softly, but in a shaky tone, "And I…oh…my…"

He stopped as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, he stood up as he kept his look. Tigress stood up, and then she got a shocked look to what she saw. The town was destroyed…there were some buildings standing, like the Grand Hotel, but about 70 percent of the buildings were leveled. There was smoke coming up from the rubble and the ground was full of cracks.

"It's…it's like the ground is made of sand…" Tigress said in disbelief.

"I know…" Po said in disbelief.

They didn't know what else to say when they saw the destruction caused by the earthquake. Po lightly held Tigress' paw as they looked on in shock. Even though they've save China from massive threats, this earthquake here shows them that they can't save people from everything. It's like a new enemy, only on a much larger scale.

"At least it's over…" Tigress mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah…" Po agreed.

They knew that lots of people are injured or dead, but they must find the others and hope they're all right.

Is it over? Wrong…it is not! In the ocean, about 15 miles from shore, a whirlpool has formed and then water began to head towards the shore! It would get there in just a little while…for Shifu's nightmare is gonna come true…a tsunami is heading for the city…

**A/N: UH OH! Shifu's nightmare is coming true! How will they deal with a tsunami?! Find out in the next chapter! Don't be a silent reader, review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	6. Tsunami

**A/N: I decided to do a little treat by putting up this chapter real fast! :D You will find out why I have 'tragedy' in my category in the summary, don't get too sad, but enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 6 - Tsunami**

With Shifu and the others, they've taken shelter on top of a stable building that survived the shaking with some cracks in it though. They all were okay, but Shifu had a wound on his head and his leg was broken.

"Are you okay, Master?" Viper asked with concern and fear in her voice.

"I'm okay…" Shifu said in pain, "I just broke a leg…and no, I'm not okay!"

While the quake was happening, Shifu had fallen off the building they were on and a chunk of debris crushed his leg, but Crane helped him back up before any more damage could've been done.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Monkey said as he looked at the wounds in concern.

"If it's still standing…" Shifu said in pain.

He managed to turn over to sit down on his rear as Crane kept the leg from hurting Shifu too badly.

"Students…" Shifu said as he cringed at the pain that shot up through his body, "I need you all to go find…Po and Tigress…make sure they're okay…"

"What about everyone else?" Mantis asked, looking around at the destroyed city, it was all wonderful and beautiful, but this earthquake turned it into a war zone.

"Find anyone you can…" Shifu said, "But remember to find my daughter and Po and make sure they're okay…"

They could see fear and worry in Shifu's eyes for the two; he now knows that Tigress was telling the truth and that they should've listened.

"I'll fly Viper over the city to locate them," said Crane, "And Monkey and Mantis will search the surrounding city with caution."

"Be warned though," Shifu said, "After the main quake hits…there will be aftershocks…"

That sent even more fear into his students, but they had to know. They all nodded and Crane took Viper with him before he flew off. Monkey and Mantis put Shifu into a secure location so that he'd be spotted by rescuers when they came. Then they left to go find Po and Tigress.

With Po and Tigress, they'd climbed off the top of the roof, and they looked around in horror and sadness as they looked around at the devastation. They saw people hurt and trying to help one another, there were people covered in wounds and Tigress saw a pig covered in debris and he was bleeding badly. Po's heart broke in two as he looked around in devastation. The smoke from the destruction went up into the sky and it made the sun's light go dimmer because it was like clouds. Then Tigress saw some kid pigs with their parents, she went over to them and helped them to safer ground.

"Thank you," the mother pig said softly with a sad smile.

Tigress slowly nodded as they walked away, her heart was torn apart as well, but she didn't so as much emotions like Po did, who was near crying. She walked over to him and he needed someone to hold, so he wrapped his arm around Tigress and let out a few tears.

"Why…" Po asked Tigress in a sad tone.

Tigress shook her head as she tried to remain to her hardcore self, she was sad, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Po. Po wished he could've known something about this, but he couldn't have known, and he felt truly sad. Po was just wondering if the others are all right, he just loved them like they were his family.

"Hey, you two," a voice called out weakly.

Po and Tigress looked over to see a rabbit under some boulders, but he was not seriously injured. Before he could say anything else, they ran over to his side and picked the boulders up off him. Then, Tigress slightly gasped.

"What is it?" Po asked.

Then Po slightly gasped to see a few dead rabbit kids covered in blood. Po collapsed onto his knees at what he saw. Tigress put her paw on his shoulder and the male bunny began sobbing and he shouted, "Why?!" Po's face began to collapse, and then he began crying again. Tigress saw that these kids were this bunny's kids and she saw his wife dead as well.

"_Why must things like this happen?"_ Tigress thought in her mind.

Po helped the bunny get up the carcasses, until they heard a little cough, they looked to see that the youngest bunny was still alive. That was some good news, but it was still emotional to see them dead. The dad hugged his son softly as he thanked Po and Tigress for saving him and his son. But he was sad for the loss of most his family.

"Po…" Tigress whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Po shook his head as he hugged Tigress again, crying onto her shoulder. Tigress was a little shocked by that, but she felt no urge to push him away. Tigress looked to see the dark silhouette of the Grand Hotel standing above the city. It was damaged, but still standing up strong. Po was in complete distraught as he cried onto Tigress' shoulder. Tigress knew they were vulnerable to getting any kind of wound, for she was still in her red shirt with short sleeves, showing her lower stomach and her short blue pants that went down to the middle of her upper legs. She didn't even have any shoes on.

"Tigress," Po said softly.

Tigress just looked at the crying panda and asked, "Yes Po?" Po didn't respond, but he took off his sandals and began slipping them onto Tigress' feet.

"Po…" Tigress said with a little amazed look, "You don't have to…"

"I want to," Po said softly with a cracked tone, "I just don't want you to get hurt after what's happened here. So, I just want you to have my shoes to keep your feet safe."

"But what about you?" Tigress asked.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt or worse," Po said softly, "I should let you know, even though you might be rejecting me, I won't reject you…I want you to know that you all are like my family, and I don't want anything to happen to them."

Tigress was a little surprised, she always considered her team members friends, but as tools needed to accomplish the missions, she valued them, but to Po…she now sees that they're his family.

"So, take my sandals and keep your feet safe," Po said softly, "I don't want you to tear them apart on glass or anything."

Tigress gave a nod and then she said, "Thanks Po." Po nodded and then they began to move on again, in hopes of finding their friends and Shifu. First, they were arguing with each other before all of this happened, and now they're having to rely on one another to get to safety, and to comfort one another because of this disaster. Then, Tigress got a thought, and the wind warned her of something else.

"Po…" she said as her eyes widened, "I…think something else is gonna happen…"

"What is it?" Po asked as he looked at her.

Tigress shook her head, knowing it would be here in a few minutes. But before she could say anything, they heard a voice say, "Po! Tigress!" They both looked up to see Crane carrying Viper, and they were relieved to see them. When Crane landed, Viper tackled Po and Tigress into a hug, sobbing onto their shoulders. Crane went over and he gave them a hug, and the hugs turned into one group hug with tears coming down their eyes, except Tigress who tried to remain strong.

"We were so worried!" Crane cried as he hugged them tightly.

"I thought you wouldn't make it!" Viper said while sobbing.

Po wiped Viper's tears away and said in a soft tone, "We're fine, but…" He looked around at the devastation and the people hurting, "Everyone else isn't…" Crane and Viper looked at the devastation, and they too, were horrified and saddened.

"Let's get to safety," Crane said, letting some tears fall.

They agreed and then they heard panicked screams in the distance, they looked and to their growing horrors, they saw the water at the beach beginning to pull back!

"Oh no…" Po said in a horrified tone.

"GET TO SAFETY!" Tigress shouted to the people unaware, "A tsunami is coming our way!"

Tigress pointed to the beach and then a TSUNAMI began to form! Tigress looked towards Crane and told him, "Get as many as you can to higher ground!"

"But what about you?!" Crane asked with a fast tone, "It'll reach y'all! How can you escape it?!"

Tigress looked towards the damaged Grand Hotel, and she knew it was their best option.

"Po and I will head up there!" Tigress said, pointing to it, "We'll get as high as we can!"

"Be careful!" Crane warned them.

Viper wrapped herself around Crane and then the avian took off like a kite and began to take women and children first towards higher ground. Then Po and Tigress began running towards the Grand Hotel, and Po took his bag with him, for he had some medical supplies in there if they're needed.

With Shifu, he looks to see the tsunami coming. His eyes widened in horror as his nightmare came true, now he is full of fear for his daughter and his students. Then Monkey and Mantis came and they began to take Shifu towards higher ground.

"_Oh, please, please, protect them,"_ Shifu pleaded with the universe as Monkey and Mantis took him to safety while being careful with his broken leg.

As panic went through the city again, Po and Tigress are racing towards the Grand Hotel. It did have some debris beside it and it was damaged, but stable. They began looking around desperately for an escape route from the tsunami. As they looked, the tsunami crashed onto the shore and it began heading into the city!

With Po and Tigress, they found an area to climb up towards higher ground, and then Po said, "Oh my gosh…" Tigress looked to see that Po saw a wave that was 30 feet high or higher! Tigress' eyes widened in fear and then Po let her climb up first as he threw his bag onto a ledge. Tigress continued to climb as she had shaky paws and Po did too, but was shaking even more. Then Po saw the rabbit who had his injured son with him, he began running over to him! The wave was ROARING and taking down anything in its path as Po scooped up the rabbits and began running!

"Po! Hurry up!" Tigress called out to him, worried that he won't make it.

The tsunami kept getting closer and closer, and Tigress had to reach for Po to pull him up. Then she gathered her strength and pulled the panda and the rabbits to safety. They climbed up a bit more before the tsunami came by, roaring as it ran by. They looked down at the wave going through the city, and it was like an extremely fast rapid. It was a horrifying sight. Tigress told them to climb higher for she wanted to be safer up higher than sorry.

As they climbed up, the tsunami tore through the city, knocking down buildings and crushing more people, killing those who'd survived the quake. Crane watched in horror as the tsunami rushed through the city and knocking down buildings. Viper was weeping at the sight, but they did manage to save at least 18 kids and 14 women. Then Crane reunited with Shifu and the others on higher ground, and they were watching the wave rush through the city, faster than an express train in complete horror.

"Are they okay?" Shifu asked Crane.

Crane's eyes widened, he'd forgot they were still down there! He need to fly back and make sure they were all right after the tsunami past!

With Po and Tigress, they managed to save the male bunny and his kid from the tsunami. Po and Tigress had to huddle up and pray that the building wouldn't fall over as the powerful wave continued through the city.

"Th-thank you for saving me and my kid…" the bunny said in a soft, yet sad tone.

Po gave the bunny a sad look before forming a sad smile, "You're welcome…"

Po looked to see Tigress is observing the wild waves pounding all around them, Tigress wished that this never happened, but why did it? She began to feel like a jerk for saying things so mean to Po, and yet, he didn't do anything to get back at her. Oh, how shameful she feels! Then, she decided to conquer her unknown rage. She began to try and calm herself and she began to meditate.

"Tigress, what're you doing?" Po asked.

"I'm gonna conquer the rage I have," she replied, "I need to get rid of it so I won't be so mean like I have been…"

Po smiled, happy to know she wants to conquer the rage, but it faded away as he looked around at the tsunami that was still going across the city. He pulled out some medical supplies from his bag and he began to bandage up the kid bunny, making the adult bunny full of gratitude.

As Tigress meditated as the hours past by, feeling like an eternity, she calmed herself and she told her rage she doesn't need that scroll and that she has everything she needs to be happy. She then felt a burden lifted off her…

She conquered her rage, and she pulled out a smile. Po looked to see Tigress smiling, and he smiled, knowing she must've conquered the rage. But…he couldn't help but feel guilty for crushing her dreams for working so hard her entire life. She worked harder than he did. As the panda began thinking, he saw that the sun was a bit lower in the sky, and Po knew it was almost 3 o clock. Then Po looked around, and to his surprise…the water of the tsunami has receded! Po lightly shook Tigress and she opened her eyes.

"Po…" she said.

"Tigress," Po said with a smile, "The water's receded."

When she heard that, she was excited and full of joy and happiness. She was ready to be reunited with the others.

"Oh, thank the gods!" a familiar voice said, full of relief.

They looked to see that it was Crane, and he had some survivors with him. They smiled at Crane who said, "I'm glad I found you!"

"Good thing you did!" Po said with a smile.

Then Po looked to see the father bunny with his child, he looked at Crane and said, "Crane, can you get this father and son to safety?"

"Sure!" Crane said, "But how will you…"

"We can get down ourselves," Tigress told him, "Tell Shifu we'll meet him in a few minutes."

"Oh, and about Shifu," said Crane, "He's got a broken leg!"

"What?!" Po and Tigress shouted in unison.

"Yeah!" Crane said, "The medics are taking care of him and the rescuers are on their way!"

Po gave the bunnies to Crane and then he said to the avian, "We'll be down as quickly as we can. But with caution. Get these people to safety."

Crane nodded before he took off with ease. Po looked at Tigress and then he said, "Let's get down from here." Tigress nodded before they began to make their way down with ease. And they saw the Grand Hotel was getting close to collapsing. They were shocked, for the pressure on higher parts of the building is pushing down on the lower parts, a floor must've collapsed below the floors above them during the quake. Po gave Tigress his hand and he helped her down. She nodded as they carefully moved down towards the streets.

With Crane, he brought the survivors to the higher ground where some medics were helping the wounded. Crane walked over to Shifu, who had a crutch with him and a brace on his leg to keep it straight instead of crooked, he even had a bandage wrapped around on his head.

"Did you find them?" the old red panda asked.

"Yes," Crane said with a nod, "They're on their way here. And they're not hurt."

Shifu let out a sigh of relief, knowing they'll be okay…but he doesn't know how wrong he'll be.

With Po and Tigress, they finally reached the streets. Po smiled at Tigress who nodded, then the panda said, "You know, Tigress…it's okay to let your emotions out."

"Sure…" Tigress said, not paying attention.

"You should know that showing emotions is not weakness," Po said softly, "But it's also a strength for you."

Tigress nodded, but she's trained herself not to feel emotions. Then, they heard another RUMBLING sound! They all looked up at the Grand Hotel in fear and they saw it was gonna collapse!

"Run!" Po shouted.

Po began running as the building began to fall with Tigress by his side, but then, to their horror they fell beneath the streets! They both screamed hoping someone will find them. Po looked up through the hole they fell down in, and the building was gonna fall on top of the hole! Then he grabbed Tigress and braced her.

"Po!" she shouted in fear, "What're you doing?!"

"Trust me!" Po shouted.

Then Po held her tighter and then Po's back hit the bottom, HARD! Adrenaline kicked in and he covered Tigress from falling debris as it covered them! Are they okay?!

**A/N: That's a third strike! Are they okay?! Or not?! We've gotta find out in the next chapter, huh? Review please. :)**


	7. Trapped

**A/N: First off, I would like to wish everyone a happy new year, and for new year's day, I give you chapter 7 of this story! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 7 – Trapped**

Crane came back to the evacuation area and where the survivors are being treated by the medics. The rescuers have just arrived to search the city. Then Crane put all of the survivors he had with him, ten of them to be exact, some women and children having some wounds but not severe. He finally put down the father rabbit down with his injured son and the dad gave Crane a sad smile.

"Th-thank you," the father said with a tear coming down.

"No problem," replied Crane with a sad smile

"M-My...family..." the rabbit said, about to cry. Crane put his wing on the rabbit and asked, "Are your family okay? Where are they?" The bunny began crying and then he whispered, "They're...dead..." Crane was shocked and saddened to hear that, but he began comforting the bunny and his son, who was no more than 2 years old. Then Shifu came over while carrying a crutch to walk around with.

"Crane," he said, Crane turned to face Shifu and said, "Yes Master Shifu?"

"Are Po and Tigress safe?" Shifu asked, concerned for the two.

"They're on their way," replied Crane, "They didn't have any wounds of any kind. And they'll be here in a few minutes"

Shifu took a deep sigh of relief, holding back the tears, he looked at Crane and said, "Thank you, Crane." Crane bowed before his master, saddened that all of this happened, even landslides crushed parts of the city. Crane began to help the rabbit father and son as Shifu walked over to where Po and Tigress might come from. Shifu was wondering if they were all right, Po was something he treasured for his bravery, and he almost feels like his own son, and Tigress, she's his foster daughter and the red panda is just worried for her like a real father is. As the rescuers and some medics started their way down to the city with caution, Shifu allowed one tear to fall out.

"Master," said a voice.

Shifu's ears perked up, thinking it was Tigress, but when he turned around, they drooped, seeing it was only Viper.

"What is it?" Shifu asked her, fighting the sadness.

"I want you to know, that the earthquake was a 9.2 on the Richter Scale," Viper said, when she said that, Shifu's eyes widened in shock on how powerful that the earthquake was.

Viper hung her head low in sadness, expecting to have a wonderful vacation, instead it just turned into a living nightmare. Monkey came over seeing Viper's sadness and began to comfort her.

"_I just hope they're all right..."_ Shifu said in his mind as his ears went down some more, overlooking the destroyed city.

Under the city, under debris, it was dark and desolate, the only light was some sunlight coming down through the destroyed streets. We see a trail of red liquid coming out from under rubble, and not too far away, there's someone trying to get out of it.

"_Come on," _Tigress thought to herself, _"I can get out of this stupid rubble!"_

She kept trying at it, she didn't know how bad she was hurt, but she should worry about getting out first and then worry about the pain, for she knows she must have some kind of wound. She pushed with both arms, but the rubble on top hardly even moves.

"_Drat it,"_ she thought to herself, _"I can't be trapped under here like this! Come on, Tigress! You can do this!"_

Then she like let all of her energy into her arms and hands, then she gave a shout of "HIYA" before finally pushing the huge chunk of concrete away. She tumbled out of the debris onto some dirt and she took in a huge gasp for air. She laid there for a minute before finally gathering courage to move her legs. No. They weren't broken, not even the toes or feet. She looked ahead to see that her arms aren't broken, not even her hands. She managed to sit up, and she hardly felt a pain. She stood up and then she cracked her back and her neck before looking up to see what they fell down in to. The building on top of the hole, kept it covered with all of its debris, and it was about 20 feet above her.

"Whoa..." Tigress mumbled to herself.

She held her head for a moment before seeing she only has a few cuts and bruises. The worst wound she has was on her left leg, it had a cut about 2 inches across, but not too deep. She began to look for anything to heal her wounds.

"Mmmmmm ommmppphhhhh..." she heard a voice mutter under the rubble.

"Huh?" Tigress said looking around.

She kept looking and then she saw a trickle of blood. Her eyes widened in horror and then she remembered…PO! She began to dig him out with fastness, she is desperate to get him out, for she knows he must be in even worse shape than she is. She then pushed some more chunks of concrete away, desperate to find him. After what seemed like an eternity, she took a sigh of relief when she saw him. She pulled him out and the blood was coming from his arm, which was scraped after the debris fell on him, he had some cuts on him but not too much.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked, concerned for him.

Po groaned in pain, he then looked at Tigress with his eyes blinking fast, to get the dirt out of his eyes.

"I-I think so…" he said in a bit of a weak tone.

"Po, you were under a lot of debris," Tigress said, looking for the medical bag, for it MUST be here.

"You look like you're pretty much okay," Po said with a small chuckle and a smile.

Tigress rolled her eyes, knowing they were in a terrible situation. Po then asked her, "Tigress, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tigress said, looking around for the bag. And then she found it, she opened it up, went over to Po and began to clean his wounds.

"Well," said Po, "I did think of what you said back there about wanting the Dragon Scroll…"

"Yeah," Tigress said, "But I conquered my rage and I don't need that Scroll. I'm a master in my own category."

"Oh…right," Po said, he was thinking about something if he should do something with the Scroll, Tigress looked at him and then she asked, "Why do you ask me something about the Dragon Scroll?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you conquered your rage," Po said, but it was a lie, Tigress nodded and then began pouring some clear anti biotic onto Po's arm and it burned really bad, Po cringed in pain and he had to avoid banging his fist on the hard ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tigress apologized, showing no emotions, "I have to put this on you."

"I know…" Po cringed, "It just hurts really bad."

Tigress nodded, as she continued to clean Po's wounds, she pulled out some bandages to cover his wound. She then began wrapping the bandages around his arm, trying not to hurt him too much. When she finished, she then began to clean her own wound on her leg. Then, Po noticed something on his opposite arm, there was an area that was bigger than normal, and he noticed it on his stomach. He thought it was no big deal, so he shrugged it off. He began to think what had happened…a wonderful vacation turned into a nightmare…the quake and tsunami and now this…his face began to collapse and then he began to weep. Tigress heard him weeping and she wondered why. Was it pain from the wounds?

"Po, are you all right?" Tigress asked in a serious, yet gentle tone.

"I-I'm sorry…" Po apologized as a tear trickled down his face.

"About what?" Tigress asked.

"For taking us on this vacation…" Po said sadly, Tigress shook her head slowly in confusion, "Why are you sorry about that?"

"I-If…I hadn't suggested this trip when I did…we wouldn't had to have face this earthquake…it's all a nightmare now…" Po choked out as he let more tears fall.

Tigress knew that Po was being haunted by the fact that he chose this area for vacation, all he wanted was to let his friends have a great time, yet, this happened. She felt sorry for him, so she decided to put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"Po, look at me," she said.

Po looked up at her with sad eyes, she then said, "It's not your fault. It's just the Earth releasing its energy. No one can know when an earthquake will happen."

"But…I just wish…"

"Po, it's not your fault." Tigress said, "It's no one's fault."

Po just nodded, but he was still hurting, not from pain, but from the emotions. Tigress sighed deeply and then she said, "For now, let's see if you can stand up." Po nodded, wanting to stand up. But there's something he wants to get off his chest.

"Tigress, wait," he said, making Tigress look at him, "I know we've not been getting along for the past couple days…but…can we be friends like we used to be?"

Tigress sighed as she let her head hang low, feeling ashamed for yelling at Po, being mean to her friends and Master, and it was because of her unknown rage, and something else…but that will come later.

"I don't get how you can be so nice to someone so mean," Tigress said with a guilty tone.

Po softly touched Tigress' shoulder and said, "It's because I still want to be friends. It's not about getting even Tigress. I'm sorry I humiliated you twice and all. And those things I said back in your room, I didn't mean them. I was just angry. I felt guilty after it happened."

Tigress was a little surprised, she couldn't believe that Po never holds a grudge against her or anyone like Shen. She saw that he was a caring, understanding, kind, and wonderful person.

"I…I'm sorry for being a jerk…" Tigress said in a guilty tone, "I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. And I wish I didn't say anything about the quake taking your life."

"It's okay, Tigress," Po said in a soft tone, "I might like fighting enemies with our awesome kung fu, but I don't like to start a chick fight."

Tigress gave a small smile, Po can be funny even in the most serious situations. She dropped her smile, looked at Po and said, "Let's try and see if you can stand up."

"All right," Po said.

Tigress grabbed Po's underarms and then she began to slowly pull him up, it looked like he was gonna stand up, but, when she had Po halfway up Po gave a yell of, "YOW! OUCH!" Tigress immediately stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Put me down, put me down, put me down," Po said in a fast tone.

Tigress slowly sat Po back down, leaning him against the debris, Po held his back and pain shot throughout his body. It was like being stabbed with a sword one thousand times over.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Po screamed at the top of his lungs, as Tigress covered her ears. Pain shot through Po's body like a bullet, only a lot worse. Tigress uncovered her ears as she looked at Po. He was gasping for air, breathing hard and rough. Tigress' eyes widened as she saw Po almost as white as a ghost. His jade eyes kept flipping open and closed as he struggled to look at Tigress who was shocked and concerned for him. Tigress forced herself to remain calm and then she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I…don't know…" Po said as he cringed from the pain, it was an unbearable pain.

"Move your arms," Tigress told him, Po did so weakly and there are no signs of them being broken. Po moved his legs, and nothing. Tigress knew that Po was in more trouble than she thought. She began to look around, she had to try and fight her way out!

"I'm gonna fight a way to the surface," Tigress told him.

"But I don't want to be alone…" Po said, not wanting Tigress to leave him.

"Stay here and you will die," Tigress told him, "Or I leave and go to find help in hopes of saving you."

Po's eyes widened a bit when she said that, Tigress knew it was a tough choice, but she had to! Tigress knelt down towards Po and said, "I'm gonna give you my word. I _will_ get you out of here. I will _not_ let you die. I give you my _word_, Po. I will save you." Po gave a smile, not his usual smile, but a smile out of admiration, knowing Tigress is here for him and not against him. Tigress nodded and said, "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Go for it…" Po said, still smiling.

Tigress nodded again and then she stood up to try to find a way out. She looked around to see piles of debris around her, she looked to see that there wasn't a way out for her. She groaned in frustration.

"I have to dig my way through," Tigress groaned towards Po.

Po slightly groaned too, but he knew Tigress had to. He gave her a look of concern and serious and he told her, "Be very careful I don't want you hurt either." Tigress nodded and then she began to move things out of her way with caution, hoping to find a way back to the surface. Po looked at his wound on his arm and stomach, and noticed it was a little bigger than before. Po was wondering something…was his wounds a lot worse than he thought?

Back with Shifu and the others, Shifu is worried about Po and Tigress now. They should've been here six minutes ago! Shifu then limped over to Viper and then he said, "They're not here."

"What?" Viper asked with a nervous tone.

"They should've been here six minutes ago," said Shifu, "But there's no sign of them."

Viper grew concerned, she then saw Crane come back with some survivors, Viper quickly slithered over to him and asked in a fast tone, "Have you seen Po and Tigress?"

"No. Have you?" Crane asked.

"I thought you said they were on their way," Viper said in a quick tone.

"I did!" Crane said, now getting concerned, "I was seeing if they were on their way, but when I didn't see them, I assumed they were here! And you're telling me they're not here?!"

"No!" Viper said, now hyperventilating, "We _need_ to find them! We got to!"

Monkey and Mantis came running over, having heard what Crane and Viper had talked about.

"They're missing?!" Mantis asked, he was scared for them too.

"Where are they?!" Monkey asked, as scared as Mantis.

"I don't know"! Crane cried, "But we need to find them _now_!"

They all ran over to Shifu, well, Viper quickly slithered over, Shifu turned to see their horrified looks and then he asked, "They're not here?!"

"No!" Crane said with a horrified look, "I saw no sign of them in the city! I assumed they were hear since I didn't see them, but they're not!"

Shifu formed a horrified look now, he now knows that the situation is much more critical than before.

"We need to get down there!" Shifu said in a serious tone.

Shifu began limping, but Viper stopped him and said, "Master, you need to stay and rest."

"But my daughter and the Dragon Warrior are out there!" Shifu said, "I need to go find them! It's a father's duty to protect his family!"

"But Master…" Crane said, wanting him to stay and recover, but Shifu cut him off saying, "I can NOT leave them out there and stay and wait like a patient in a waiting room! I NEED to go find them!"

The look in Shifu's eyes told them he was dead serious, he no longer cared about himself, he cared more about Po and Tigress, his two strongest students, yet, Tigress is his foster daughter and Po is a very close friend.

"All right," Crane said, finally giving in, "But I want you to be in a wheelchair. I want you to not get hurt even more than before."

Shifu sighed, knowing his students' concern for him as well, Shifu decided to do so and then he found a wheelchair. He sat down in it and Crane began pushing him. They were about to go into the city until a bulldog policeman stopped them.

"Where're you going?" the policeman asked in a serious tone.

"Look officer," said Shifu, "My daughter and the Dragon Warrior are out there and there's no telling what could've happened to them."

"We will find your daughter and your friend as soon as we can," the officer assured him.

"But what if it's too late?!" Shifu shouted, "Tigress is my foster daughter and I need to be there for her!"

"I'm sorry," said the officer, "But I can't let you go back down there."

Shifu gave the officer a long burning glare, he needed to save his daughter, no matter what it takes! He then began to move away while pushing the wheelchair himself, until Crane came and began pushing for him.

"We need to get down there," Shifu said to Crane.

"But how?" Crane asked.

"What do you mean, 'but how'," Shifu said, "You're a flyer. You can fly us down there and we can find Po and Tigress."

"But…isn't that breaking the rules?" Crane asked.

"I'm willing to break the rules for my daughter," Shifu said in a serious tone.

His students were surprised, they never knew Shifu loved his daughter this much. But they were also happy to know that, Shifu looked at Viper and asked, "Would you do that for your sister? Do you want her to suffer and possibility die in the night?" Shifu had to hold back the tears when he said that, Viper then shook her head after allowing a small weep.

"I would do anything for my sister!" Viper said with teary eyes, "I don't want her out there to die!"

"Then let's do it," Shifu said in a serious tone.

Monkey and Mantis agreed to do this thing as well, then Crane grasped the wheelchair with his feet as Mantis and Viper sat in the wheelchair with Shifu with caution. Monkey had to hold on to the wheelchair, for they ALL wanted to find their friends before it's too late!

Back with Po and Tigress, a few hours have past, Tigress has been trying to dig out of the rubble, but she couldn't. When a spark, well, sparked, she fell back onto her back with a groan of frustration. She then backed away from the rubble and just gave up for now. She looked over at Po to see that he has his eyes closed.

"Po?!" Tigress shouted in concern.

She ran over to him, and began to lightly shake him. She shook him for about ten seconds until he finally opened his eyes slowly, his eyes were droopy and he looked half asleep.

"Oh, thank goodness," Tigress said in a soft tone when she saw that Po was still alive.

"Can't I get a little sleep?" Po asked her, half asleep.

"Po, you can't sleep now," Tigress said in a serious tone, "You may have a concussion, and might fall into a coma. Do you want that?"

"I'm not afraid to die, Tigress," Po said softly, "What I'm more concerned about is losing you."

Tigress' eyes widened, she didn't expect that, then Po continued, "I want you out of here, I don't want you dead."

Tigress shook her head and said, "No, no, I won't have you dead. I will get you out of here. I'm not breaking my word." Po knew that once Tigress makes a promise, she keeps it, but this one was an unlikely promise, but she's determined to keep it. Po looked to see that Tigress still had her swimming pants and red shirt on, knowing they're both vulnerable to glass and rocks.

"Tigress, I just want you to know, that I value your life more than mine," Po said with a smile.

Tigress shook her head again and told him that she won't have him die on her.

"If we get out Po…" Tigress said, a little hesitant, "I…I…I will try and learn how to play games and have fun…relax some…you know…" Tigress held her head in a little embarrassment, but Po was happy to hear that.

"I'll be happy to do that," he said with a smile, "And I'll be sure you won't hit people in the head with a Chui wan ball."

Tigress nodded, she's still passionate about kung fu, but she now wants to learn to have fun more after this. She isn't the 'fun' type person, but she knows she can learn from Po, if they make it out. Then Tigress noticed Po's arm bigger than usual, she looked at Po and asked, "What with your arm?" Po looked at it and shrugged.

"I don't know," Po said, "I think it's just a little something…I don't know what."

He looked at Tigress who began to examine his wound, Po showed her his stomach and she was shocked. She looked at Po and asked, "How long have you had this?"

"I think since I woke up…" Po said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tigress continued to examine and…oh no…her eyes widened as her ears drooped. She looked at Po, and her eyes looked haunted.

"What is it?" Po asked her.

Tigress had to force herself to remain calm, she took in a deep breath, a little hesitant to tell Po.

"Po…" she said, she began pursuing her lips and she said, calmly, but concerned about Po, "You…you have internal bleeding…"

**A/N: INTERNAL BLEEDING?! That's NOT good! Not good at all! Were all of the characters in their characters in this chapter? What about in the entire story? Well, leave a review to answer that! :D REVIEW! :D**


	8. Fighting a way out

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP. :)**

**Chapter 8 – Fighting a way out**

When Po heard he had internal bleeding, his eyes widened as wide as they could get, and he could see that Tigress was nervous as well, of course, she's trying to stay as calm as she could.

"What're we gonna do?" Po asked with concern.

"I'm gonna do what I promised you," Tigress assured him, "I _won't_ let you die on me! I gave you my word!"

"But what if…" Po started, but Tigress cut him off as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I won't let you die," she said in a serious tone, "I will get you out of here! You have my word! I won't let you die on me!"

Tigress' golden eyes hypnotized Po; she looked serious and determined to get him out of there alive.

"I…I'll try and hold on," Po said, looking at her eyes.

Tigress nodded, she then began looking around to find an area easier for her to get out of this trap they're in.

"Po," she said looking at him, "I want you to focus and stay awake. If you fall asleep you'll fall into a coma. And you don't want that!"

"Tigress, I'm not afraid to die," Po said with a weak smile, "You should get out while you can."

"I can understand that," Tigress told him, "I will get you out. I'll check on you every 5 to 10 minutes to make sure you stay awake."

Po seemed a little hesitant but knowing Tigress, she is determined to save the day and to save people from danger. Po nodded and agreed with Tigress' decision.

"Good, now do me a favor and stay awake," Tigress told him.

Po nodded as Tigress began to try and find a way back up to the surface. Tigress herself is now very worried about Po, even though she didn't show much of it, she knows the stakes are raised by Po's internal bleeding, and he needs to get to a hospital FAST! She began working fast with caution to get Po out of this trap they're in, she found larger chunks of concrete and began to try and make a passage up to the surface, though, it was gonna be extremely hard.

Back on the surface, Shifu and his students have been looking all over the city for Po and Tigress, and they've not found one sign of them anywhere. Shifu was now very concerned that they might be badly injured or worse. He got out of his wheelchair and began limping as he looked for his daughter. Crane saw that he got up. Crane went over to Shifu and said, "Shifu, you should stay in your wheelchair."

"I know," said Shifu looking at him, "But I need to find them quickly."

"But Master, we don't know when another part of the street will sink," said Crane, concerned for his Master, "If you get hurt even more, who knows what'll happen."

"I don't care!" Shifu shouted, "What matters is that I find my daughter and the Dragon Warrior! I am your master and I order you to let me walk around to try and help!"

"But Master…"

"But nothing!" Shifu shouted with a serious look, "I am your Master and I AM gonna find them!"'

Shifu gave Crane a serious look that told him to obey him, Crane knew Shifu's concern, but the avian was also concerned for what might happen to Shifu. Crane looked into Shifu's eyes that were determined for anything, Shifu knew as a father to his daughter, he must protect her. Soon, Crane gave in and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, but be very careful," he said to his master calmly.

Shifu nodded and then he said, "I will be careful, and I will find my daughter."

As Shifu began limping as he carried his crutch, he grew a very determined look. He held back the tears as he walked alongside Crane. Then, he got an idea, he looked at Crane and asked, "When was the last time you saw them?" Crane began thinking and then he realized. He looked at Shifu and said, "They were on the Grand Hotel when they took shelter from the tsunami." Shifu looked to see where the Grand Hotel is, and he saw it wasn't there.

"Crane, the Grand Hotel's not there," Shifu said.

"I know," said Crane, "I knew it wasn't there anymore. But I figured they got away before it collapsed. Why? What're you saying?"

"I think we need to investigate there," Shifu said, "We should always go to where we last saw them."

"Got it, Master," said Crane, "I'll go get the others."

As Crane went to get the others Shifu began walking again, he needed to find his daughter and Po fast! He's unaware of Po's injuries, yet, Tigress isn't in bad shape. Then Viper, Monkey and Mantis came to Shifu's side while Crane scooped him up with the wheelchair.

"Crane! You know I can walk!" Shifu shouted.

"I know, but I'm just giving you a lift to keep us from slowing down," said Crane, "You do want to find your daughter don't you?"

Shifu realized that and then he got back in the wheelchair. Crane took off with ease as the others followed him at a fast pace.

A minute later, they arrived at the destroyed Grand Hotel, and they were in awe of the destruction, not in a happy way, but in a horrified way.

"We need to see if they're here!" Shifu said in a serious yet fast tone.

"Let's do it!" Monkey agreed, then he headed to the top of the debris with ease as did Mantis. Then they began tossing boards and chunks of concrete along with other debris to try to dig their way in.

"Be careful guys!" Viper warned them, the two weren't annoyed when she said that, she's right, they should be very careful.

"Hey!" a voice boomed, Shifu recognized that voice in an instant, then he turned to see the same bulldog that kept them from going in to the city!

"What're you doing here?" the bulldog demanded, he was NOT happy at all.

"I'm here to find my daughter!" Shifu said in defense.

"I don't care!" the officer said, stopping in front of them, "I told you that we WOULD find them and that they will be okay!"

"Yeah, just so you'll find them too late!" Viper said, wanting to find her sister and Po.

"I know you're concern," said the officer, "But you broke the rules now, and I think I may need to…"

"Enough!" Shifu shouted, "My foster daughter is out here! She and her friend are seriously injured, or worse! I need to find them! It's a father's duty!"

"Yeah, but the law…" said the officer, but Shifu cut him off.

"I don't care about that when it comes to my daughter!" Shifu shouted, "I need to find her before it's too late! I'm sure if you have a family, you would do the same as I am!"

"Look, it's not me that's trying to keep you out," said the officer, "It's just the rules that you have to follow. I've been trained for this stuff."

"I know," said Shifu with a serious tone, "And I respect the law, but my concern for my daughter and the Dragon Warrior are more important. I don't care if you arrest me, all I want is to find them!"

Shifu's students were amazed at what Shifu was saying. They've never seen him express concern for his daughter like this before. The officer sighed, and then he said, "If you can tell us where you last knew where they were, I would be able to plan a radius for us to search."

"I saw them here at the Grand Hotel," said Crane pointing to it with his wing, "They were taking shelter from a tsunami."

"And do you think the building crushed them?" the officer asked, eyes slightly widened.

"I don't know…" Crane said, unsure of what has become of them, "What I do think is that they're alive, seriously injured though. But rescuers always search for people dead or alive. I think we need to search this area to find them."

The officer sighed once again, not knowing just yet, then Viper said, "She's like a sister to me, and Po's like a brother. We need them." She let a tear fall from her eye and then Mantis said, "When Po came into our lives, he taught us how t have fun once again, and we have lots to thank him for. Tigress is also a very close friend to me."

"He's my buddy, as is Tigress," said Monkey, "Me and Po are like bros and Tigress is a very close friend to me."

The officer then sighed, he looked at Shifu before turning away and talking into his radio, "We need two squads of medics and fire fighters to come where the Grand Hotel used to be. We got a report of two citizens trapped underneath the rubble. One is Master Tigress from the Jade Palace, and the other is Po the Dragon Warrior, also from the Jade Palace. Over."

"Roger that," said a voice from the radio, "We're sending them towards the area right away, over."

The officer turned around and Viper thanked him.

"No problem," said the officer, "We want you to stay back as we try to find them."

The officer began walking away, then he looked back at Shifu, saying, "And…I do have a family. A wife and three pups." Shifu allowed a smile to appear on his face and then he nodded as the officer left to go meet with the fire fighters.

With Po and Tigress, the tiger has managed to create a small passage up some, but she hasn't been able to do much. She groaned in frustration as she put up another block, but then it fell down making her go, "UGH!"

"You all right, Tigress?" Po asked her, his voice was a bit weaker.

Tigress looked at Po as she brushed her hands off, she looked at Po, and he looked a bit worse than before, his arm was a bit bigger and she saw a small mark of purple on his stomach.

"It's getting…worse, Tigress," Po told her, not wanting her to worry.

"I see that," Tigress said looking at his wound, her eyes looked haunted again as she turned back from him and began to work again.

Tigress was just plain worried about Po now, he was getting worse by the minute, and it's really not clear if she's gonna get him out in time.

Back on the surface, the fire fighters and some medics have arrived for the two warriors. Shifu and the other watched as the firefighters pulled out some tools to pry things off the ground and to clear debris a lot easier than pulling it away with your hands.

"Please, you must find them," Viper pleaded with the officer that sent the firefighters.

"We will, we will find'em," the officer assured her.

Viper slowly nodded as she looked to see that the sun was beginning to set, it was gonna be dark soon. She planned to watch the sun set at the beach, but things some times don't turn out the way you hope. Shifu watched the fire fighters get to work as the medics brought in some stretchers to carry the wounded civilians to safety, Shifu watched in concern and worry as they worked, and his students watched with the same emotions Shifu has.

About an hour and a half later, Tigress groans in frustration as she looked up towards the rubble above. She has barely made any progress since she got a strong start to begin with. She brushed her bare lower legs off as she straightened her shirt and slightly pulled her pants up. She cracked her back again as she looked over at Po. Then, the area began shaking!

"Tigress! What is that?!" Po said in horror, his voice was a bit weaker.

"It's an aftershock!" Tigress told him.

Then she got on top of him, well not on him, but she is shielding him from debris that could fall on them. Po didn't want Tigress to get hurt, but she stayed on top of him anyway. After about 10 seconds, the shaking stopped, and when it did, Tigress fell onto Po. She didn't collapse because something hit her, but she did it out of relief. She got up and looked at Po. He looked terrible, his eyes were heavy, his breathing a bit harder and labored, she looked at his arm to see that it was bigger and his stomach had a swollen up area with a big spot of purple. She shook her head as her eyes widened and she bared her teeth.

"I don't know…" Po said, "I don't know if we'll be able to get out…"

"We will," Tigress said, trying to assure him, but she knew that it looks like all hope is lost for Po. "I will get you out, it's a promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Po said in a soft tone.

Tigress shook her head again, not wanting this. She looked at Po and said, "Control your breathing; you don't want to fall into a coma. Stay awake, Po." She had to force herself to remain calm, because Po looked terrible and he was in a critical state.

"But I am tired…" Po said weakly, he began to doze off a little, but Tigress shook him awake and told him, "I need you to focus!" Po slowly nodded as Tigress stood up again.

"I need to see if I can get us out," she said.

She began to leave, but Po grabbed her with his paw that was in bandages, and begged, "Please…please…don't…" Tigress looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, before she could say anything, Po begged with a soft tone, "Please…don't leave me…I don't know if I can stay awake without you here…" Tigress looked at Po's wounds again, and she saw him begging with his eyes to stay with him. He's looking up to her as his guardian in this situation, Tigress knew she was responsible for him. So, she gave in and sat down right beside him.

"Thank you…" Po whispered, and Tigress nodded as a response.

After some moments of silence, Po slightly pulled Tigress closer to him, not wanting her to leave him.

"Tigress…" he said softly, "Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Tigress said, looking around the area.

"Well, aside from the rage you had before," Po said, "You've been acting a little…strange around me…three months after we got back from Gongmen City I believe…"

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked with a confused look.

"I mean, you've just been trying to stay away from me more," Po explained, "I just…want to know why you've been trying to avoid me.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Tigress asked him with a serious look.

"Because we're friends," Po told her, "Friends are always there for you, and I want to be here for you, like you have been for me to get me out of here."

"Po…I don't think I should…" Tigress said.

"Why?" Po asked her.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm weak," Tigress explained.

"Tigress," Po said looking at her, "I never think you're weak. When you showed your emotions some, I grew happy about it. Showing your emotions is a good thing. I loved how you softened up after I moved in to the Jade Palace. It made me happy to see you being happy and smiling all the time."

Tigress began pondering for a moment, and Shifu did tell her to show her emotions. But she's been trained not to feel, but Po has been teaching her how to feel again and how to have fun. She looked at Po, and she saw that he was there for her. She was there in his times of trouble, and he wants to be there for her.

"Fine," Tigress sighed.

She looked at Po and said, "If you ever mention a THING about this, I will clobber you in training! Got it?" Po slowly nodded as Tigress let out another sigh.

"I've been avoiding you and acting up a bit…because," Tigress started, "It's because…because…this may not sound like me…but I feel scared…"

"Why?" Po asked, "Why're you scared? It's okay to be scared."

"I'm supposed to be a hardcore warrior," Tigress explained, "Unable to feel, but I just can't help but feel nervous."

"Why do you feel nervous?" Po asked her, "We're friends, and I promise you that I won't be mad. I'll always think you're the strongest warrior in all of China."

Tigress gave a small smile at that last comment, she then looked at Po and said, "I've been…so nervous because…when I thought I lost you when Shen shot you with that fireball…it felt like I failed you…I promised your father you'd be okay…and it felt like I broke that promise…it felt like I failed you…and your father…"

Po was lost for words, he didn't know that she cared for him that much, she then continued, "I've been trying to avoid you at the Jade Palace because I don't want to feel anymore pain like that…even though we worked side-by-side on missions together, I always made sure you were safe…I didn't want you to get hurt or worse…"

Po was shocked once again, Tigress blinked real fast for a moment before Po wrapped his arm around her.

"I didn't know you were that protective of me," he told her, "I'm just so surprised that you are that protective of me."

"I know…" Tigress said softly, "I just couldn't get over at what happened…"

"But that's in the past," Po said in a soft tone, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"But what matters is now!" Tigress said, "I need to get you out of here."

Po nodded, knowing she wanted him to get out of there. Tigress has had a brother-sister relationship with Po for a long time, even during the time during Gongmen City, but…three months after they got back…she began to feel different around him…and a couple months ago, she got her unknown rage and she's been acting meaner ever since that happened. But now, today, she conquered her unknown rage, but she still feels different when around Po.

"Po, if you EVER mention this to anyone," she said in a serious tone, "I WILL make you spar with me all day for a long time, and if you DON'T cooperate, I will PERSONALLY knock you down the stairs of the Palace myself!"

She heard no response from Po, she looked at him and saw that he was unconscious!

"Po?!" she shouted, she began to shake him. And as the seconds went by she shook him harder and then he woke up.

"What happened?" he asked, "I blacked out for a second…"

"Stay _awake_!" Tigress said in a serious tone, showing her teeth with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Po apologized.

"I need you to stay awake," Tigress said, Po looked at her eyes and it looked like they were pleading with him, but were they really?!

"I don't need you gone," Tigress said softly, "I want you to be with me and the others. Now, please, stay with me. And…"

She turned away, and closed her eyes, as if…no, she couldn't be fighting back tears, could she? Po was surprised to see what he was seeing. Then Tigress opened her eyes up and said, "And…I just want to see you become a better warrior each day." She looked at Po and asked, "Is that a deal? Can you be willing to train with me to become a better warrior?" Po was still a little surprised about what he saw, if he were willing to teach her how to play games and have more fun, he can be willing to train with her.

"Yes…that's a deal…" Po said, making Tigress nod again, the panda was still surprised on what he saw though.

Back on the surface, Shifu and the others are eating in fear as they waited for the firefighters to reach them. Shifu didn't feel like eating, and neither did Viper.

"Are you sure they're here?" Viper asked Crane, her voice was dry and full of worry as the fire fighters began to clear the last of the debris on the ground.

"I'm positive," Crane said, his voice was dry too, and full of worry like Viper's.

"I just hope that…" Monkey started.

"Hey! We found a hole!" a voice said, making Shifu's ears perk up and for him and his students to look over there.

Shifu limped over there and asked a fire fighter, "Have you found them?!" Before the fire fighter answered, Shifu shouted into the hole, "Po?! Tigress?!

In the hole, Shifu's voice echoed down towards them, Tigress shot up and began to wave her arms shouting, "We're in here! We're down here!" The moon then shined its light into the hole allowing Shifu and the fire fighters to see Tigress standing up strong while waving her arms.

Back on the surface, Viper and the others rushed to see Tigress, the fire fighters couldn't keep them back and they nearly collapsed with relief when they saw Tigress alive and well.

"Ma'am! We're tossing a rope down to you!" a fire fighter said, he was a Asian black bear.

"No! Don't worry about me!" Tigress shouted, making them a bit confused and then she shouted, "Po's got internal bleeding! He's bleeding fast!" When she said that, everyone went into shock and fear. Then the fire fighter shouted to one of the medics, "Bring a stretcher over here now! We've got a badly injured panda over here!"

As they worked, Tigress looked over at Po, saying, "We're gonna get outta here, Po! Like I promised!"

Then to her horror, she saw Po had closed his eyes, his bleeding has gotten worse.

"Po?!" she shouted, now VERY worried for him.

She ran over to him and began to shake him, hoping to wake him. But after shaking him for a while, she couldn't wake him up! Then two fire fighters dropped down into the hole and ran up to her side.

"He's not answering!" Tigress shouted, looking at them.

"Stand aside, ma'am," said a fire fighter, another Asian black bear.

She did so and then the fire fighters picked Po up with ease. Then a stretcher tied on ropes to secure it came down. They put Po on it and then they allowed the panda to go up without them. The fire fighters told Tigress to come along, she did so and he put his arm around her while securing a rope around her.

"Hold on," he said to her.

Tigress nodded as the fire fighter held her tighter as they were hoisted up out of the hole.

When she was hoisted out of the hole, she was greeted with lots of fire fighters and medics, Shifu almost collapsed when he saw her with very few wounds, not severe either. The medics took Tigress with them and began to examine her wounds. They began cleaning the wounds and put some bandages on them. When Tigress was all clean and her wounds covered, her friends ran over to her and gave her a big group hug.

"Thank the gods you're alive!" Crane cried as a tear fell down from his eye.

"I…I… w-was…so…so worried…my sister…" Viper sobbed as she hugged Tigress as tight as she could.

"You're okay…" Monkey said with a tear coming down, and Mantis said, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Then Shifu came over to her, she knelt down towards him and she was shocked to see his broken leg all patched up and him carrying his crutch. Tigress then hugged him with ease as he hugged back. He sniffled a bit before allowing a tear to fall down his face.

"I'm…so thankful you're alive…" he said, trying to hold back his sadness, but he allowed some of it to show.

"Me?!" she said, "I know you're all happy about me, but I'm worried about Po!"

Before Shifu could answer, Tigress began running to where an ambulance was. They all watched as Tigress ran up to the ambulance. She pushed her way past some cops and entered the ambulance.

"Ma'am, what're you doing?" a medic asked, which was a female goose.

"I need to go with him!" Tigress said desperately, "He's my best friend and closest friend! PLEASE! I need to be with him! I need to make sure he'll be all right!"

The goose wanted to say something, but when she saw Tigress' pleading eyes, she gave in and allowed her to ride in the ambulance with him.

"Thank you…" Tigress said with relief, trying to keep to her hardcore self.

Then the medic closed the ambulance doors and the alarms on the vehicle began to wail as it began to move out of the city to the nearest hospital.

With Shifu and the others, they were surprised to see that Tigress just ran out of their grasps towards Po. They had no idea that she cared so much.

"I wonder why she went with him…" Shifu said.

"It's not like Tigress to be like that…" Mantis said.

"Guys, she has been softening up since Po came," Viper explained, "And she sees Po as a best friend. I can understand why she wanted to go with him. She wants to be there for him."

They all realized that, and Shifu told them they needed to get to the hospital when they got the chance. Then they heard someone call them. They looked to see the same officer that kept them out of the city earlier, he waved them over to him, for he was going to take them to the hospital, making them full of relief.

In the ambulance, which is now speeding towards the hospital with caution, Tigress is holding Po's paw as he lays on the bed unconscious. She was wondering if he would make it, she knew he had to have surgery to seal those wounds by cauterizing them. She hung her head low and placed it on the edge of the bed, praying that Po would live.

**A/N: Was that a good chapter or what? :) Did Tigress seem a bit OOC? Let me know once you review please. :) REVIEW! :D**


	9. Hope for revival

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story, and I hate it when a good story comes to an end, but I hope you enjoy. I tried to keep modern things out of the story and keep it like all Ancient China, but it was hard to do so. So there is gonna be heart rate monitors and as you know, an ambulance. Sorry, I wanted to keep it all Ancient China. But enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 9 - Hope for revival**

After a 40-minute drive, which felt like an eternity to Tigress, the ambulance finally pulls into the hospital. Tigress looked up and was relieved to at least make it to the hospital. She looked on the heart rate monitor to see that his heart was still working, but it was beeping a little faster than normal. When the medics and nurses, which were pigs or geese, began to get Po out of the ambulance, Tigress began to follow them, not caring if she was still in her swimming clothes. They began to wheel Po into the hospital with several nurses pushing it and Tigress following them from behind.

Once they got in, the nurses rushed Po through the hall, as they went down the hall, Tigress couldn't help but feel guilty along with some sadness.

"_How could I have said that to him?"_ she asked herself in her mind with anger, _"If I hadn't shouted the quake to take his life…then…"_ She stopped, realizing something as she continued to follow the nurses.

"_No,"_ she continued in her mind, _"I-It's not my fault…it was the earthquake that almost took him…not me…but still, I feel very guilty for saying such a harsh thing to him…or any harsh thing…"_

Then they began to come up to the Emergency Room, and when they got there, a doctor, which was a black sheep, stopped Tigress by gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have you in there," the doctor said softly, trying to keep her calm.

"But…I need to be by his side…" Tigress said, trying to remain calm, she wanted to be at Po's side to make sure he's safe.

"We will come get you once we're done with the surgery," the doctor assured her, "Just go into the waiting room and I'll come and get you."

Tigress wanted to go in there, but she slowly breathed in and then out with ease, she looked at the doctor and said, "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded before he went into the emergency room and a sign said in Chinese, "No waiting room guests allowed," Tigress let out a deep sigh again as she regained control of her emotions. She looked down at her feet to see that she still had Po's sandals on. She appreciated his kindness, caring thinking, positive attitude, everything. She appreciated it, then she began to feel guilty. How could have she been so mean to him? She knows he said it's not about getting even, but now she wishes she could just wish all of that away.

"_Maybe I can make it up for him,"_ Tigress thought to herself.

With that, she began walking to the waiting room. A few minutes later, Tigress reached the waiting room, for she wasn't in any real hurry. She looked up to see other people like geese, pigs, and sheep, she remained calm and tried to remain so, for she didn't want to shed tears in front of them. Then she sat down in a chair, just thinking about Po, and she's still praying that he'd be okay. After keeping a blank expression, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Shifu, which made her happy to see him, but she couldn't let out a smile. Shifu then hugged her, and she returned the hug. When they let go, Shifu said, "Tigress…I'm sure he'll be okay…"

"I hope so…" Tigress mumbled, wanting him to be okay.

Then, Viper came up to her and wrapped herself around Tigress in a tight hug, Viper lightly cried into her shoulder as Monkey, Mantis, and Crane crowded around her. Crane sat next to her and put his wing around her.

"Guys…people are starting to look…" Tigress said, noticing some bunnies look at them.

"Just let us hold you…" Viper softly begged, "I want to hold you after what you went through."

Tigress wanted to get Viper off her to avoid embarrassment, but Viper held on too tight, but she wasn't suffocating her. Tigress sighed as she gave in and let Viper hold her as Mantis and Monkey sat down in seats close to her. After two hours pass by, which felt like a life time to Tigress, her master, and her friends, the doctor finally came out. When he did, Tigress looked up at him and then he said, "You can come in now." But he had a little sadness in his voice, for he had some news for them. They all got up from their seats and began walking, Viper had held Tigress for two hours and there was a red mark on her arms, but it was hardly noticeable.

A minute later, they reached Po's hospital room and when they got there, they saw his arms and torso covered in bandages while his head had a bandage on the top of it. There were some tubes connected to his arms. They could do nothing but stand in silence as they looked at Po.

"Are you Tigress?" the doctor asked her.

Tigress looked at him and then she said, "Yes doctor. I'm Tigress." The doctor nodded and then he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Shifu sighed, "Well, let's hear it."

The doctor looked at them in the eyes and said, "Well, once we began the surgery, we saw that most of his arm muscles were torn apart and his stomach had a cut in it. He…even had a cracked spine and a broken wrist." Everyone cringed when they heard that, they were all horrified at it as well.

"I know…" said the doctor with a sad tone, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Will he be okay?" Monkey asked the doctor, hoping his friend would be okay.

"We don't know…" the doctor said, pursuing his lips, making them all shocked, "We need to do more tests on seeing if his bleeding is gonna stop, for we need to seal them up about every 2 to 3 days. If we can get the wounds sealed securely, he might make it. But now…he's in a coma…we don't know how long he'll be in it though…"

They all were shocked, especially Tigress, who was shocked to her core, but she did her best not to show her emotions about this.

"You're welcome to stay by his side until the visiting hours are over," the doctor said in a soft tone, "They're ending in about one hour."

"Thanks doc," Viper said in a soft yet sad tone.

The doctor left them, feeling sorry for them, he then looked at Tigress and asked, "Weren't you rescued with him?" Tigress nodded as a response.

"If he hadn't covered you like we believe," the doctor said, "Who knows what would've happened to you. Tigress, he took the bullet for you. He put his own life on the line for you."

Tigress' eyes slightly widened and the others were surprised, but not as much as Tigress was. The doctor left and Tigress knew that Po took the bullet for her, showing that Po truly cares about her. He just didn't want her hurt or worse, and she now sees the truth behind that, but not the complete truth. Viper was the first to go to by Po's bed followed by Tigress and the others. Monkey looked at Po with sadness as did Mantis, Crane and the others. Viper put her tail on his chest, letting it slowly rub down. Mantis got next to Po on his bed, just wanting to be close to him. Crane stood close as Shifu sat in a chair, pleading with the universe for him to be okay. Then Tigress decided to grab Po's paw since her friends were holding onto him, so it wouldn't hurt for her to do the same thing. They all just stayed in the room in silence, wanting to Po to live, he'd given him so many things and funship, he's just too much for them to lose. They could hear nothing but the sound of the clock ticking and the sound of their own breathing, that's how quiet they were.

After what seemed like another lifetime, a nurse came into the room and said, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." They all looked up at the nurse, except Tigress, who kept looking at Po. They all hated to leave Po, but they had to.

"Come on everyone," Shifu said softly to his saddened students.

They all began to move but Tigress just stayed there. After walking a short distance, they all stopped. The nurse turned to face her and she said, "Ma'am, visiting hours are over." Tigress looked at her and asked, "Nurse, can I stay with him?" Her friends were a bit surprised when she asked that, as was Shifu.

"As long as it's okay with your Master Shifu," said the nurse.

Tigress looked at Shifu, hoping to hear a 'yes' from his lips.

"Of course," said Shifu, "You deserve to stay with him."

Tigress gave a small smile as Viper went up and hugged her again. Tigress gave her one last hug before saying good-bye to her friends for the night. After they left, Tigress looked back at Po. She stood up and walked closer to Po's head. She looked down at him, he looked so peaceful laying there, but he was so injured. She thought about what she'd said to him, being mean to him, and being mean to her friends.

"_Since you're so annoying, I want you OUT OF MY LIFE! GET GONE! AS A MATTER OF FACT, WHY DOESN'T THE QUAKE HIT AND TAKE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW?!"_ her voice of what she said echoed through her mind like a huge pain.

She pulled up a chair and sat right next to him, looking at him with saddened eyes. She's trying to control her sadness, but she knew it wouldn't last for much longer. She gently slid her hand across Po's chest, feeling his warm fur. She now wished that she'd be the one, it's one of those moments of you thinking, "It should be me!" Tigress just couldn't get over what's happened since they got here, the vacation turning into a nightmare because of the stupid earthquake, tsunami, and being trapped under the rubble. The roaring of the quake swirled through her mind like a nightmare and the roaring waters of the tsunami did as well. Now, she sees Po like this…she can't take it…her face began to collapse as her lips began to tremble.

"I…I…I'm sorry…Po…" Tigress said in a soft, yet cracked tone before finally slamming her head onto his chest, weeping and sobbing, letting out all of the emotions she had held in since they got here, and the haunting past memories.

She was supposed to be unable to feel anything, but she knows that's not true, she wants to feel some more! She wants a chance to feel! She continued crying for about half an hour before laying on the bed not too far away from Po and she just slowly went to sleep out of exhaustion from what she and Po had been through.

A week passes, Tigress has been staying in Po's hospital room by his side ever since she got there. She hardly even left it, only to go get some meals at mealtime. When she got back from mealtime, she hoped Po would be awake, but he wasn't. She's been through torturous times, being in there with Po was the most pain she's ever felt in her life, even worse than the most intense battle she's ever been in. All she did for most of the time was watch Po, and even watch the clouds outside go by. It feels like an eternity since she's been in that room, she just doesn't want to leave his side. After three more surgeries after the first one, she's being tortured by the question, "Is Po gonna live?" She doesn't know, but she hopes he does. The doctor told her that morning that they've managed to seal the wounds and they're back in normal function. That was some good news, but she wants to see him awake! She wants to see him awake! Then, Viper came into the room carrying some food for her.

"You've been in here for a week…" Viper said softly as she put Tigress' food on her tray.

"I know…" Tigress said softly, "I don't want my friend to die…"

"I think he's more than a friend," Viper said, "You've been worried about him very much."

"I know," Tigress said, looking at her, "I'm just so worried that he'll not make it. He is my best friend."

"I think it's more than that," Viper said softly.

"Po is a friend," Tigress assured her, "I only consider him as a friend."

Viper shook her head as she turned Tigress' head with her tail to look at her.

"Tigress, I think you might be in love," Viper said softly, "I've been watching you for 5 months, and I know it must be love." Tigress wanted to say something, but Viper said, "I don't want to hear anymore contradictions, I know, Tigress. Your heart…your heart is what you should listen to…"

"I don't know…" Tigress said, she always considered Po a best friend, a brother-sister relationship, not a lover.

"I've seen it," Viper said softly, "I've seen you happy around him, and you've been acting weird around him. I just think positively that you're in love, Tigress."

Viper let go of Tigress and then left, leaving Tigress to her thoughts. Tigress began thinking, and then she said out of nowhere in her mind, _"Maybe I am in love…no…how could I think that?"_ Tigress looked at Po, and he was in better shape than he was a week ago. He had less bandages on, the only ones he had was a strand of a bandage on his stomach with bandages to cover his broken wrist. Tigress sighed, she kept thinking at what Viper said. Could she be in love? She doesn't know, but then she felt Oogway's presence.

"You need to follow your heart," Oogway said to her, "I know you've got great feelings for him. Let your emotions of your heart take over."

Tigress was stunned once more, and she felt a powerful feeling like she'd never felt before. It almost knocked her out, it was so powerful. She looked at Po, and for some reason, she began to move her lips towards his lips as if there were a magnet inside of them. She stopped for a second, but then, she began to head towards them. Like her unknown rage, she doesn't know what it is, but…could it be love? She doesn't know…she continues to move towards him, and before she knew it, she was kissing him. She'd gently placed her lips on his and closed her eyes. She stayed there about 2 minutes until she broke away, shocked of what she'd done.

"_Wh-Why did I do that?"_ Tigress thought to herself, completely shocked of what she'd done.

Ever since she got there, she hasn't changed, for the only clothes she had were her swimming clothes, she's not changed out of them since the earthquake. The only thing she wore outside of the room was a cloth to cover herself when she went to go get a meal. She looked at Po again, and said out loud, "Come back…Po…please come back…" She then, to her surprise, she kissed him gently on the lips again. As she did, Po's eyes opened weakly. When he saw Tigress kissing him, his eyes widened in shock.

"Mmmm…" Po said, making Tigress jump out of her skin, and she looked at Po. She had very wide eyes, and her mouth was open in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he'd woken up!

"…Po…?" she muttered in a tiny voice.

"Tigress…" Po said softly, "Wh-what did you do?"

Tigress was speechless, she was gonna say she was giving him a CPR, but Po asked, "Why were you kissing me?" Tigress didn't have an answer, she couldn't take it anymore…so…she just smashed her lips onto his lips while closing her eyes tightly. Po was shocked once again, but he knew exactly what to do, so he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back with passion. Tigress took a brief gasp for air before smashing her lips onto Po's again. She was so happy and full of relief knowing that Po was still alive, and that he wasn't gonna leave. She knew there would be embarrassment over this, and some joking from Monkey and Mantis, but she didn't care! All she cared about was Po, and she'd been given a chance to feel! She wasn't gonna waste it either! She broke loose from Po and rested her head on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tigress said softly with a soft tone, happy and let a tear fall down from her eye, "I-I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry if I ruined our friendship…"

"No, you didn't ruin it," Po said softly, making Tigress look up at him with shock as he continued, "Tigress, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I've always admired you. I couldn't think of a better way to have a relationship with you than I would like to have. And that's for you to be my lover."

Tigress' eyes widened in shock. Did he really mean it? She saw in his eyes that he'd meant every word he just said.

"I…I…" Tigress said as a lump appeared in her throat, "I…I…I…love you…too…"

"Really?" Po asked with shock, "I thought you…" But Tigress cut him off with a brief kiss before whispering, "Po…I love you…and I am never…ever…letting you go…ever again…" She then kissed him gently and more deeper as her arms wrapped around his neck again and his arms around her as much as he could, for he couldn't get up. Po's eyes lit up as he laughed on the inside of his mind, full of joy that he was still alive and that the girl of his dreams is kissing her. They broke the kiss again and Po said with a bright smile, "Thank you for keeping your unlikely promise…"

"I would try and keep my promises as best as I could…" Tigress admitted with a whisper, "I will learn from you on how to play games…"

"And I will train with you…" Po said softly making Tigress smile a smile full of promises.

Po smiled again as he whispered, "And I love you too…" Tigress smiled and then gently kissed him with passion again. They enjoyed every moment of it, then, they heard someone clear their throat behind Tigress. Tigress froze as she shot up to see Shifu looking at her with a shocked look, he still carried the crutch and he was in his normal attire.

"M-Master Sh-Shifu!" Tigress said, startled as she blushed a deep red.

Before Shifu could say anything, he was shocked to see Po alive! His eyes widened as his ears perked up until they pointed straight into the air.

"Po!" Shifu said with shock, but with happiness and relief, "You're alive!"

Po smiled again and said, "And I do have a loved one here…"

"What?" Shifu asked with shock as Tigress turned red again out of embarrassment.

"Well…" Po said, while twirling his fingers, "I woke to see her kissing me…and…I was hoping that we could begin…dating once I'm better…"

Shifu was shocked once again. He'd never expected this! He looked at Tigress and said, "Why? Why would you wanna go out with him? He's a panda. I know you like him a lot, but you can do so much better, Tigress."

"I don't care if he's a panda," Tigress said, wanting to be with Po, but it wasn't a harsh tone, "He's a true man. He makes me feel happy…he is funny, polite, wonderful, he's a great guy. I know he may not be the muscled up kind, but he makes me happy…unlike any other guy. I know this may seem sudden to you, but it isn't to me. I've had feelings for him after three months from departing from Gongmen. Please, Father, after all of this…please let me date him."

Shifu looked into Tigress' eyes and they were pleading with him, for she wanted to be with Po. Shifu eventually gave in, and then he said, "I give you my blessings to date, Tigress, Po." Tigress pulled out a wide smile as she hugged Po out of joy. Then Viper came in again and was shocked to see Tigress hugging Po.

"Guys!" she called out, "Po's awake! He's alive!"

Before they all got in, Tigress shot up and stood away from Po. The others crowded around Po and began telling him how happy they were he was alive and well. They were practically cheering, but in a quiet way. Po was giddy that he'd survived and that Tigress is his love. Then, Mr. Ping came in, for he was called a week ago on what happened to Po, and he finally got there. When he saw Po awake, he shouted, "Oh, Po!" When he shouted that, all of the Furious Five moved for Mr. Ping to jump onto Po and hug him tightly.

"Hey Dad…" Po said softly, very happy to see him.

"I-I'm so…happy you're alive…" Mr. Ping said while sobbing, "After I heard what happened…I just had to come! I had to!"

"I can understand that, Dad," Po said softly as he returned the hug.

After 10 minutes of hugging, they finally let go as Mr. Ping looked at Po with a smile and teary eyes.

"Dad…" Po said, knowing this question will embarrass Tigress, "Can…you give me your blessings to date Tigress?"

When he asked that, all of the Furious Five looked at Tigress with shock, who covered her face in embarrassment, but she knew that Po had to ask his dad when he was here.

"Of course!" Mr. Ping cried with happiness, "My little boy's growing up! Ever since he was a cub, he always talked about dating and marrying Master Tigress!"

"Dad!" Po said in embarrassment as he covered his face with one hand.

Monkey and Mantis were laughing until Viper silenced them with a hiss. Crane's beak was wide open and Tigress said, "Close your mouth, you'll catch bugs." Crane then closed his mouth, but he still had wide eyes. Viper did too, and Monkey and Mantis did too, but they wanted to joke about it some to harass Tigress.

"Thanks Dad…" Po said with a smile, despite the embarrassment, Mr. Ping smiled and told him, "I'm glad you're growing up." Po blushed a bit more before Mr. Ping got off his bed and Tigress stood beside his bed.

Tigress looked over to see Monkey and Mantis teasing about them, but she silenced them with a growl and a glare. Viper gave a smile and a wink to Tigress and mouthed, "I knew it." Tigress smiled, but it would be a while until Po was up and walking again. She thanked him for caring for her and taking the bullet for him, he just told her, "No biggie, it's what friends are for. Well, more than friends now." Tigress smiled as she rubbed Po's head gently.

Three months later, the gang returned to the Valley of Peace a week ago and Po was up and walking again, even doing his kung fu training like normal. He kept his word to Tigress and he began to train with her like he said. He's learning some new tricks from her to help him be a better warrior, though, she did go a little too far some times, but Po did his best to try and pull through, though, he failed some of the time. But when deals are made, they're made. So, right now, in an open field, Po is showing Tigress how to play games. They're in their normal clothing as they were playing Chui wan again and Tigress hit the ball hard.

"There you go," Po said with a smile, "You're getting better every day."

Tigress chuckled, "Well, I'm still not an expert, but I am learning from one."

"You'll get better," Po assured her, "We've been keeping this deal and we will."

"You know I will," Tigress said with a smile, she's more peaceful and graceful now that she's with Po, "And I will clobber you in soccer on day."

"We will see about that," Po said with a playful devious grin.

Tigress gave him a slight nudge before she hit another ball even farther than the first one. Po nodded and Tigress turned to him, saying, "Look, I know this is past us, but I am truly sorry for what I said and did to you back in Coastal Town." Po nodded as he put his arm around her.

"It's past us now," Po said with a smile, "What matters is the now. And I forgave you. And I forgive you again."

Tigress smiled and then she asked, "You wanna learn more of the tiger style of kung fu after playing games tomorrow?" Po nodded as he put his other arm around her and kissed her gently with passion.

"I will…" Po said softly, "I'll train with you…for as long as I can…"

Tigress smiled a bit wider, knowing Po will be there even while training. She kissed him again and then whispered in a seductive tone, "I will be willing to train you until you know your stuff…you'll be a better warrior…and I will always love you…"

"Me too…" Po whispered, "And I will always love you as well."

They pulled each other into another kiss again, putting all of their love into it. Po kissed Tigress' neck for a minute before breaking away, with a smile on his face, and Tigress had a smile on her face too.

"You wanna go on another vacation?" Po asked her.

Tigress' eyes widened but Po said quickly, "No, no. Not by the beach, but in the cool valley and mountains. We will not be anywhere near a fault line anymore. I assure you." Tigress then asked, "Where?"

"The Huangshan mountains," Po said with a smile, "Everyone will be joining." **(A/N, those mountains are a real place in China, look them up.)**

Tigress smiled and put her head on Po's chest, saying, "Let's do it then."

With that, they kissed once again before they got back to their practicing and having fun. After that day, they always cooperated with their deal and stayed strong with one another. Tigress taught him more tricks with her tiger style kung fu, and she did get better at games. She even beat Po once in soccer three weeks later. She teased him about beating him, but in a playful way. They truly lived happily ever after despite the earthquake.

THE END

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap! :D If y'all knew Tigress and Po would be brought back together, and that they'll become a couple, and if y'all are tired about them becoming a couple at the end, I'm sorry about that. I'm just a big fan of the couple, and I think it's so cute. :) Well, did you enjoy this great story? I hope you did, and maybe I will write a short sequel to when they go on vacation in the mountains. But this has no connection with "Po meets Rudolph." For those who haven't checked out that story, go ahead! It's a great story like this one! :D By the way, PLEASE for those who haven't check out my poll in my profile. :) LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D :D Skadoosh! :D**


End file.
